Look Who's Being Stalked
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot based story. He's being stalked by a psycho who's willing to get rid of anything, or anyone who gets in their way. Elliot has to stop Olivia from becoming a target when they become involved with one and other. Rated M for later chapters. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I'm obsessed but I don't care, so here's another story, all you Elliot lovers should like it, because it's based around him. E/O lovers will be happy to know it's an E/O based fic.**

**Summary****: Elliot's being stalked and has no idea by whom. Everyone around him is in danger from the psycho who has him in their sights. Olivia quickly becomes a target when she and Elliot move forward in their relationship as partners.**

**Disclaimer****: Yea, in my dreams I own them but when I wake up, I don't…**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia pulled up and stopped before turning off the engine. "Don't you think it's strange, me driving you home and picking you up in the morning?" She asked Elliot who sat in the passenger's seat.

His car was in the garage and had been since Monday, today was Friday and Olivia had been playing taxi driver all week.

"It does seem strange." He said.

"Yea well, when you get your car back next week, you can pick me up and drop me off. I'm not used to these early mornings. I have to leave an hour earlier to pick you up." She said, emphasising her point with a yawn.

"You owe me nine years of having to get up early and play taxi." Elliot said.

"Oh, okay if we're gonna play this game, you owe me nine years of coffee and orange juice that you insist on finishing off for me every morning, not to mention all the meals you insist on sharing with me, even when you have your own…" She said before he interrupted her.

"Yea, yea. See you tomorrow, bright and early. Oh and would you mind bringing me some coffee and orange juice, I'm not used to making my own in the morning." He said playfully.

"Get out." Olivia said trying not to smile. "Flash your lights when you get in." She said jokingly, it was his usual demand

"Goodnight." Elliot said as he got out. "Night!" She yelled back to him.

Elliot used his key to get into his building and walked straight over to the lift. He got out on his floor and walked over to his door, rumbling through his keys to find the right one for his door.

As he got to his door, he noticed it was open slightly. He took out his gun and pushed the door open with his foot. Most of the lights were off but there was a lamp on in the corner.

He walked in slowly and after checking most of the rooms, he only had the bedroom left. It was clear, as he turned to walk out of it he bumped into someone. He quickly aimed his gun again.

"Whoa, whoa...Elliot's it me." Olivia said. She had her own gun out but had it in her hands which were held up in surrender.

"I thought you were joking about the lights thing?" Elliot said.

"I was. You left your cell in the car." She said as she put her gun away and pulled him phone out of her pocket where she had stuffed it when she saw the state of his apartment. "God, look at this place, it's trashed." She said, taking another look around.

"Yea I know." Elliot said.

"Is anything missing?" She asked. Sure the place looked a mess, but nothing looked like it was missing.

"No. My TV's still here, my laptop is still here…" He said baffled as he looked around.

"I'm gonna call CSU." Olivia said. She walked out pulled her cell out to make the call.

Elliot looked around his bedroom. He noticed his closet door was slightly opened. He walked over to it and looked inside. He instantly knew what it was that was missing. It was his old NYPD hooded sweater that he only ever wore to jog in.

"They're gonna be here A.S.A.P." Olivia told him as she walked back in. "What?" She asked, seeing the bewildered look on his face.

"They broke in to take my hoodie." Elliot informed her.

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea." Elliot said. He was completely confused as to why anyone would want it. They both stood there waiting for CSU to arrive and hopefully find some clues as to who it may have been who broke in to take his sweater.

Neither of them had no idea that it was just the start of worse thing to come.

**TBC**

**Poor Elliot, I think confused Elliot is so cute, his eyes always look so sad. LOL. I'm not crazy! **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think anyone would bother with this one, but I guess it's all the Elliot fans, LOL. Anyways here it goes.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, none of em'…damn!**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot and Olivia were sat at their desks. CSU had gone all over his apartment last night and found nothing, not even a smudgy finger print. Whoever had broken in had obviously known what they were doing.

Olivia watcher Elliot yawn, he looked exhausted. Neither of them had got much sleep last night, but Olivia had managed to get her head down in the cribs for a few hours, Elliot though had been unable to sleep. He'd gone two days now without any sleep and it was beginning to show.

"Elliot, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" She said, concerned for her partner.

"When I get home I have to clean my apartment. CSU left it just as messy as whoever broke in did." He said sounding as exhausted as he looked. She felt so sorry for him.

"Well why don't I come over and help you clean up. You can buy me lunch tomorrow to make up for it." She said with an encouraging smile. Elliot smiled back. "Sure." He said acceptingly.

- - - - - - - -

Olivia was stood in the lift in Elliot's apartment building. She was leaning back against the wall. Elliot was stood by the buttons, as the doors where about to close, a pair of hands opened them. Suddenly a loud Italian family of 8 filled the lift.

Elliot was pushed right to the back, he saw Olivia was about to be squished by the rather large father of the family. He quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him and into the corner where they were safe from becoming bugs on a windshield.

His hand rested on her hip and rested on her skin where her shirt had raised up a little from her jeans. To a stranger they would have looked up like some loved up couple.

The lift came to a stop and the loud family got out, leaving the lift silent. The doors closed and it began to move again. Olivia turned to smile at Elliot. "They do that every time. I swear they stand in the lobby and wait for me to get it." Elliot said laughing, it made Olivia laugh.

She realised he hadn't moved his hand and had taken to caressing her stomach with his thumb. She figured he was so tired he was unaware he was doing it.

After a moment the doors opened and he moved his hand round to the small of her back and led her out, as they got to his door they could both see it was open. "Not again…" Elliot mumbled.

They both took out their guns and Elliot pushed the door open then went in first, Olivia followed. They both searched different areas. Elliot went to his bedroom and was relieved to see his closet door was shut.

Olivia looked around she spotted a folded up letter propped up by the same lamp that was now on, and had been on the previous night. There was also a red rose by it. "Elliot!" She yelled. He ran out of the bedroom. "What is it?" He asked.

She pointed to the letter, "It's addressed to you." She told him.

He pulled his sleeve down a little and after fumbling around with it for a second they both began to read it. Both disturbed by what they read.

'_My dearest, darling Elliot,_

_I'm watching you from a far, _

_Until the day we finally meet,_

_All my heart,_

_Your one true love'_

Elliot looked at Olivia who looked back at him. They both had the same worried look plastered on their faces.

- - - - - - - -

CSU were once again swarming around Elliot's apartment following the same procedures they had the night before. If his place wasn't a mess before it well and truly was now.

"Some psycho breaks into my apartment one night, and takes only my sweater, now probably the same person is confessing their undying love for me. CSU invades my apartment again. Could this week get any worse?" Elliot said.

"Look come on. We don't need to be here. Why don't we go back to my place and we'll order some food and you can get a half decent nights sleep on my couch." Olivia said, noticing again how exhausted he looked and sounded.

"You sure?" He checked.

"Yea, come on." She said, linking his arm so he had no choice but to go with her.

- - - - - - - -

Three hours, a Chinese takeaway and a bottle and a half of red wine later, they were both crashed out on Olivia's couch watching 'Sleepless in Seattle'. It was almost at the end.

"Do women really like chick flicks like this?" Elliot asked.

"If I'm not mistaken you had control of the remote." Olivia said as she sat forward to refill her glass. She filled Elliot's whilst she was there. She put the empty bottle down on the coffee table and sat back into the comfy couch.

She pulled her long legs up and draped them over Elliot's lap and got comfortable in the couch. Elliot placed his hand on her thigh as he continued to watch the film. "So who do you think your stalker is?" Olivia asked him.

"You really think I have a stalker?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Well it makes sense; the break-in's, the letter, the red rose, them taking only your sweater. Think about it, just look at what they put in the letter…and you're talking to a professional stalk victim, my friend." Olivia said, smiling at him.

"Guess you're right. Hey maybe Richard White finally realised I was the better looking one and decided it was really me he wanted after all this time." Elliot joked.

"Yea, you wish." Olivia laughed.

"Are you saying that you're better looking than me?" Elliot asked, trying to keep a serious face.

"Hell yea. You need to hold onto whatever charm you got left Stabler because your looks are fading." Olivia said. She too was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that's it..." Elliot said. He took her glass of wine from her hand and placed his and hers down on the coffee table. She looked at him, unable to stop herself from smiling. He hooked his arm under her legs then wrapped his other arm around her waist and stood up from the couch holding her in his arms.

She put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" She asked him, laughing nervously.

"You need to cool off." He told her as he carried her towards the bathroom, a huge grin across his face. "Elliot…" She warned him, holding onto him tighter.

He pushed the bathroom door open with his foot and walked over to the bathtub. "Elliot don't you dare." She warned him again.

He marched right over to the tub and held her over it. He let her legs go so she was standing in the tub. He kept his other arm around her waist so she couldn't get out. He grabbed the shower hose and turned the cold tap on and blasted her with the water.

She screamed at the icy cold water hit her, immediately soaking her tank top and jeans. "Elliot you're dead!" she promised.

Elliot held her in place as he continued to soak her. She couldn't help but gasp at the cold water. She squirmed in his arm and turned around and fought with him to gain control over the hose. She eventually managed to grab it from his hand and turned the water spray on him, soaking him too.

He ran out of the bathroom laughing. She turned the tap off and jumped out of the tub and ran after him, also laughing. She ran into the living area. She couldn't see him anywhere.

She looked around, she figured he was hiding, she also figured they'd had way too much wine. He ran up behind her and scooped her up, she screamed as he startled her. They both had to laugh; they looked like a pair of drowned rats.

"This is what too much wine and a chick flick do to you." Olivia said as she looked at him, mesmerised by his smile.

"In that case I'm gonna watch them more often." Elliot said.

"What and have a water fight with yourself?" She said mockingly.

"No I'd invite you over." He said unable to stop smiling. He looked at Olivia, her clothes were ringing wet and stuck to her body highlighting it's perfections for him. He loved her hair wet; it had a slight curl to it and made him want to run his fingers through it.

"You're beautiful." He thought out loud.

Olivia wanted to say something but she was speechless, all she could do was gaze into his crystal blue eyes. He looked back into her chocolate coloured ones. They both moved in until their lips touched.

Elliot held her closer to him in his arms; Olivia relaxed into his warm embrace. She parted her lips a little so he could deepen the kiss, which he did, his tongue massaged her own.

They both reluctantly pulled away for air. They looked each other in the eyes again. They both secretly had wanted what just happened, to have happened years ago, but it was better late than never.

"Please don't let this just be the wine Elliot." Olivia said, she'd been hurt too many times, deep down thought she trusted him with her life.

Elliot kissed her again. It was his way of saying, 'no this is me, all me'. He turned around and carried her back into the bedroom, he could feel her goose pimpled skin and wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, or like him was feeling as nervous as hell.

He gently allowed her legs to fall, and lowered her down slowly so she could stand up. He kept his hands on her waist as continued to kiss her. She began to unbutton his shirt. It was wet but was no were near as soaked as her clothes were.

He dropped his arms and allowed her to push his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms till it fell onto the floor. He quickly returned his hands to her waist, purposely sliding them under her tank-top.

He slid his hands further up her waist and across her stomach, then her ribcage, taking the shirt with them, she held her arms up and he pulled the top up, caressing her breasts with his thumbs. He continued to lift her top up and over her head and dropped it onto the floor, creating a pile of clothes now.

He kissed her neck, her skin was soft beneath his lips, and he could smell her perfume and it made him want her even more. He'd always loved her perfume and in the squad room it would drive him crazy when she would walk past and he would get a whiff of it.

He stepped back for a minute so he could admire her. He was quickly drawn back to her lips though. He pulled back only for a minute. "You're perfect Liv." He said before he began kissing her.

Olivia slid her hands down Elliot's toned chest, and all the way across his firm stomach to his trousers. She fumbled with the button till it popped open, then she slowly unzipped them, Elliot copied her.

He unfastened her jeans, but before he slid them off he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He slid his trouser off, to reveal his boxer shorts. Olivia could see he was clearly as ready for this as she was. He gently pulled her jeans off, then climbed onto of her supporting his weight on his knees and his hands that were straddling her body beneath him.

"You want me to stop?" Elliot asked, he wanted to make sure she definitely wanted this..

Olivia shook her head and sat up slightly and rested her weight on her elbows so she could kiss him. Elliot smoothed her hair with his left hand, it was soft beneath his hands, secretly he hoped she would wear it curly for work, it would give him another excuse to stare at her. The kiss between them deepened as did their entire relationship.

Neither one of them had any idea that outside; in the dark, rainy night a shadowed figure was watching them. "How could you Elliot." The soft voice spoke.

**TBC**

**Kind of just E/O fun at the end there, but still. Next chapter will be more action packed, hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really glad people like this story. My usual style is Olivia based stories but I thought I'd have a go at an Elliot centred story. **

**I love the ideas of who Elliot's stalker could be.**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU I don't own them. **

**Chapter 3**

Olivia woke up with the warm sun shining on her, warming her whole body. She stretched to wake herself up, forgetting her body was a little tender in places. It had been a while since she had been intimate with a man the way she had been with Elliot last night.

She didn't care though it felt great, she and Elliot had fit together perfectly, like a puzzle, complete at long last. She rolled over onto her side, allowing the sun to warm her bare back, where the comforter left it exposed.

Elliot suddenly appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray with two steaming cups of coffee, there was also a plate with something on but she couldn't make out what it was. "You didn't have to do that." She said as she sat up in the bed, holding the comforter over her naked chest.

"I wanted too. To make up for all the coffee I always drink on you. Tonight I'm taking you out for a meal to make up all of the meals I eat for you." He said laughing.

He placed the tray down on the bedside cabinet, and climbed back into bed next to Olivia. "You not dressed yet?" He joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he had his sweats back on but only because the sun hadn't warmed the other parts of the apartment other that the bedroom.

Elliot nuzzled his face into the comforter that covered her stomach. "Do we have to go to work today?" He asked.

"I think Munch would be cooking up another conspiracy theory if we both called in sick." Olivia said.

"Well you call in sick and you can tell them my stalker abducted me." He joked.

Olivia fell silent for a moment then she pulled herself away from Elliot's grasp and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled her panties back on and grabbed his shirt and put that on. Elliot watched as she got up from the bed.

His shirt drowned her petite figure, and hung low enough to cover the parts it needed to. "Liv, where are you going?" Elliot asked, wondering what he had said wrong.

"We need to get ready for work." She said quite coldly.

"Liv, did I say something wrong?" Elliot asked. He got up and walked over to her as he got no answer. She was fumbling through her t-shirt door, looking for some suitable attire for the day they faced.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her neck, his face touching hers. "Liv, what is it?" He asked softly.

"You're joking about this stalker thing. Elliot this is serious. Whoever it is, is obviously fixated on you. I'm scared." She confessed. She finally knew how he must, or may have felt every time she had some creep stalking her.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her round and hugged her, holding her close against his body. "Don't be, you can't get rid of me that easy. They'll get bored soon." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed and held him tightly. She rested her head on his chest and inhaled, purposely so she could smell his masculine scent. Her body started to tingle as his scent hit her brain.

She moved back a little so she could see him. She went up on her tip toes so she could reach him perfectly to deliver a kiss on his lips. She wasn't much shorter than him, but the extra lift allowed her to reach him perfect.

Elliot slid his hands down her back, allowing them to fall over her buttocks and onto her thighs, he gripped them slightly as he lifted her up without breaking the kiss, that was deepening between them by the moment.

Olivia allowed her long legs to wrap around his waist. His body sent messages to his pulsing erection that told him he was set and ready for round two, well three if he was honest. "You drive me crazy women." Elliot said pulling away so he could move his kisses to her neck.

"So I see." She said, referring to his erection that she could feel against her own body. "Why don't we save time and take a shower together?" She said suggestively.

Elliot continued to kiss her neck before he stopped and pulled away so he could see the face that he loved so much. "It'll have to be a cold one." He said, knowing if he was this wound up all day he'd be jumping on her from his desk and going for round four in front of the entire squad.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I think that's probably a good idea." She said as Elliot turned and carried her to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

- - - - - -

Two hours later they were sat at their desks both finding it extremely hard to keep the smiles off their faces and their eyes off each other. "So CSU turned up nothing both times." Munch asked.

Elliot turned to face him, he had just about heard him speak. "Yea, either we got a pro or a ghost. Personally I think it's the first option." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled, god she loved him. Munch began a speech on how many websites the government had fabricated claiming that ghosts actually existed. Elliot looked at Olivia and saw the smile spread across her face. He couldn't believe that he hadn't acted on his feelings for her sooner.

"Me and Munch spent all morning going through your case files to see if there was anyone who may have a grudge against you…" Fin said.

"…Or the opposite, anyone who gave you their number or took a liking to you. There was that guy, you remember him right, he wanted you bad, but you told him in very few words that it wouldn't work out." Munch said.

Elliot and Olivia both nodded and smiled, remembering the guy, it must have been almost ten years since that case.

"Then there was that women, the one who really liked you she was practically stripping for you in the interrogation room." Munch said.

Elliot couldn't remember that one although he tried hard to remember her. Olivia could, and she had wanted to kick her ass there and then in the interrogation room, right in front of Elliot, it wouldn't have bothered her.

"Our whole morning was taken up doing that, you' know while you two were, err… what was it 'stuck in traffic'." Munch said. Neither he nor Fin had believed them.

"Detective Stabler?" They all looked up or turned around to see a girl in leather holding a bikers helmet in one hand and supporting a box on her hip with the other, standing there looking at them.

Elliot got up and walked over to him. She handed him the box. "What are you into stinky cheese or something?" She asked, looking disgusted as she handed the box over.

There was an envelope stuck to the box, he ripped it off, carefully and passed it to Olivia. He opened the box but immediately pulled away and put it down on his desk. He stepped back holding his hand over his nose and mouth as he coughed.

They all suddenly smelt what he was and did the same. Olivia looked into the box to see some sort of decomposing animal, riddled with maggots and buzzing with flies.

- - - - - -

They were all gathered around the girl, who looked incredibly peeved. "I have errands to run I don't have time for this shit. My boss is going to fire my ass." She said bitterly.

"Then just tell us who got you to deliver the box." Fin spat at her, trying to be intimidating.

"I don't know, ask my boss." She said, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Why are you stalking this detective?" Munch decided to ask, pointing to Elliot, to let her know who he was referring to.

The girl look disgusted. "Look, no offence and I hate to, you' know mess up your case and all, but if I was going to stalk any of you…" she said circling her finger round so they knew she meant the four of them "…it would be her." She said looking and pointing at Olivia, giving her the quick once over.

They all got what she meant and where happy to admit that this most definitely wasn't their perp. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and embarrassed, returned to her chair behind her desk, covering her blushing face and looking at her computer screen.

"Can I go know?" She asked impatiently.

"We need details." Elliot informed her.

"Rebecca Lopez. My current address is Sleazy Pete's motel. You can find my boss under 'Archie's parcels'. I have to go now." She said as she turned and walked out. Munch quickly turned and wrote down all the info.

Elliot looked at the letter that was lying on Olivia's desk. He picked it up and opened it up, not caring if he contaminated any potential evidence on it, chances were there was none anyway. He pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

'_How dare you betray me with that slut, _

_You only get two chances with me, _

_I won't let you ruin the last one, _

_We have to be together Elliot, _

_I won't let some cheap tramp stop that._

_I don't want to see you with that slut again, for both your sakes'_

"Guess they're not getting bored." Olivia said as she peered over his shoulder so she could read the note.

"Don't worry." He said shaking his head and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his own body. He didn't care if the others looked on and began gossiping, for all they knew it was just a friendly hug between two partners.

- - - - - - -

After a nightmare of a day they had both decided to go home, which meant back to Olivia's place and order in. They got in the lift and happily stood in silence just holding hands as it moved on up.

They got out of the lift the same way, in silence. As she got to her door, Olivia thought she could smell smoke. "Is that smoke?" Elliot said, smelling the same thing as her.

Olivia opened her door and they were both met by a thick, black cloud of smoke as well as the crackling sound of flames. Olivia started to cough, the heat was stifling and she was in too much shock to register what she should be doing to put the fire out.

Elliot ran to her coat closet where he knew she kept her fire extinguisher and ran into the kitchen where the fire was and began spraying the foam all over it. Olivia waited for the flames to go away before she ran over to open some windows to allow the smoke to escape.

Once he had the small fire fully under control he threw the extinguisher down, it was all her clothes and what clothes he had brought over that were burning away. Olivia's apartment was trashed, her couch had been slashed and everything smashable item had been smashed.

Olivia crouched down and picked up a frame that she knew had a picture of her and her mother in it, the glass in the frame was broken but thankfully the picture was okay. Her mother may have abused her at times and made her life hell but that didn't mean she didn't miss her at times.

Elliot walked over to her, choking on the thick smoke that was refusing to settle. He pulled her up to her feet. "Liv, baby I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." Elliot said feeling really guilty.

"No." She said. She wouldn't ever blame him. "Look it doesn't matter and not that I'm sure it'll do any good but I think we should get CSU over here." Elliot nodded in agreement. "El I think maybe you should ask Cragen to put someone outside Kathy's house just in case." Olivia said, worried for his family. She knew he was too, his family was his life.

"She went away this morning to her brother's house. It's well out of the city." He informed her. "Look we can stay in a hotel tonight. I'll pay. I owe you big time for this." He said, taking another look around what used to be her apartment.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather my things got broke than you getting hurt." Olivia said, it sounded cheesy but she didn't care.

Elliot took her in his arms and held her, both of them secretly glancing around the apartment. Elliot hadn't been worried about his safety but he was now and more so worried about Olivia's.

**TBC**

**Don't worry Elliot fans, it won't turn into an Olivia story, just this chapter. Although I am going to do a sequel, I like to do them. Not sure when but I have some ideas written up. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. OD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I seriously don't know which story to start writing first, I think I have four on the go, I know my own fault, I can't help it I love writing. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, I just wish I did.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot had decided to keep his choice of hotel a secret from Olivia. It would be even more of a surprise to her seeing as she had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on the glass so he was driving carefully so the car wouldn't jerk and cause her to bang her head.

After a two hour drive, Elliot finally pulled up in the car park outside the selected hotel. He looked at Olivia, smiling, out of the two hour journey she'd only been awake 20 minutes.

"Liv, honey! Wake up, were here!" He said, not shouting but not bothering to be too quiet. "Liv…" He grinned like a fool as an idea presented itself to him. He took out his phone and pressed 2 on speed dial.

Olivia jumped and rummaged through her pocket and pulled her phone out, to fuzzy eyed to bother trying to read caller ID. "Benson." She said as she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Wake up…" Elliot said calmly.

She looked at him having heard his voice in her left ear and in her right ear through her phone. "Why didn't you just slap me, it would have been more effective." She said smiling as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"I would never hurt you Liv." He said. He smiled at her and she smiled back and watched as he got out of the car. She took his lead and unclipped her belt and got out of the car.

She shivered at the bitter cold night. Elliot slammed the trunk down, holding his one big bag and her two big bags. "Let me take mine." She said, walking up to him.

"Liv I got em'." He said, smiling at the fact that she insisted on always being 'Little Miss Independent', especially in front of him, even now.

Olivia just smiled at him, knowing better than to stand out in the cold and argue a loosing battle with him about it because he would never allow her to carry one of the bags. She turned to look at the luxurious hotel they had come too. It was only small but it looked great. "Nice." She said.

"I thought you'd like it." Elliot said stepping next to her and admiring the hotel.

"Are you trying to impress me?" She asked him.

"Is it working?" He asked her with a smile.

"You'll find out." She said as she strode off ahead of him. He didn't mind walking behind her it gave him a good view of her ass.

Inside, Elliot walked over to the reception desk and put the bags down on the floor. "Stabler." He told the woman behind the desk. She smiled at him, and hit some keys whilst studying the computer screen. She looked up from the screen and smiled at Elliot.

Elliot was to busy watching Olivia to notice. She was standing in the middle of the lobby admiring the place. She spotted him looking at her like a kid in a candy shop. She blushed a little and walked over to him.

The receptionist looked up at them. "You're in Room 15. It's on the second floor."

"Thank you." Olivia said and smiled, the receptionist just glared at her, before returning to look at the computer screen. Elliot smiled at her, just to be polite and grabbed the bags and ushered Olivia into the lift.

The lift doors closed and Olivia leaned back against the wall. "What a bitch." Olivia thought out loud. Elliot had to laugh, she was right. Eventually the lift came to a stop and they both got out.

Elliot walked fast along the corridor searching the numbers on the door. He was a little ahead of Olivia and it was now her turn to have a good view of his ass.

He stopped as he came to room 15 and took the key card out and ran it through the lock. The door clicked open and pushed it open with the bags and walked in.

Olivia followed him, admiring the room as she shut the door behind her with her foot. She had to hold in her laughter as she noticed the double bed. "A little presumptuous don't you think?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I asked for two singles?" Elliot said throwing the bags down and walking over to her.

She looked at him and smiled, he stood right in front of her and snaked his hands around her waist. He pulled her into him, so their hips were touching, thanks to the heeled boots she had chosen to wear for once they were on the same level. "No." She told him.

He just laughed and began to nod. "Sometimes I hate how well you know me."

He began to kiss her neck and she tilted her head so he had more surface area to work on. She could feel his arousal already. "Again, Elliot I'm not surprised you have so many kids Elliot." She said jokingly.

He laughed onto her neck. She had to wriggle away as it tickled her. "I can't believe that a tough ass cop like you is ticklish." Elliot said.

She just laughed. "I'm not…" She said trying to look serious. Elliot looked at her and raised his eyebrows to let her know he knew she was lying. "…usually, but I am hungry. Can we go down for some food?" She asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and we'll call room service?" Elliot said suggestively.

"El please, I'm starving." She said, pouting a little in hopes it would work like magic and make him agree to take her for food.

"Come on then." He said, falling for her trick. He walked past her and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

- - - - - -

They found their way to the hotel restaurant easily and they found a nice little table in the corner. Elliot threw the menu down having already decided what he was ordering. "Know what you're having yet?" He asked her.

"I'm torn between the salmon and the minted lamb." She said.

"Bingo." Elliot suddenly said.

"What?" Olivia laughed at him, thinking maybe he had gone crazy.

"I'm having the minted lamb." He informed her.

"Ah." She said. "Well then I'll have the same." She said.

"Copycat." He said.

She smiled at him and couldn't help but stare as he told the waiter who had come over what they had chosen. "What drinks would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"We'll have your best bottle of red." Elliot said.

The waited nodded and took their menus then walked away. "You're certainly going all out." Olivia said. Elliot had told her in the lift he was paying for the meal, ignoring her protests that she would.

"You deserve it. After all I did get your apartment torched." He said, sounding guilty.

"Elliot it wasn't your fault." She tried to tell him again.

"I know but I still don't like the fact that someone wants to hurt you, just because they're infatuated with me."

"Don't worry about it El. Besides it's not like they can do anything while we're here can they." She said as she fiddled with the table cloth. "Unless they torch the hotel..." She added.

Elliot just laughed, still feeling a little nervous. He hadn't told anyone, not even the others back at the squad where they were going.

- - - - -

Back on the second floor, at room 15 she used a spare key to unlock the door. She had seen them walk into the restaurant, laughing and joking. It annoyed her to see that Elliot had led her in with his hand resting on the small of her back.

She had warned him what would happen if he betrayed her again and he had completely ignored her warning. She looked around at their things. She wanted to burn her clothes again and take his with her.

She was thinking strongly about leaving them some sort of message so they knew she was here and was watching them but she couldn't risk him bolting. It was only because of the trace on his phone that she had found out where he was coming too.

She had made a quick dash over here and had showed her badge to the manager and told him she needed to do some work undercover.

He'd been to drunk on whisky in his office to bother asking questions. She wasn't a cop, but the cop whose badge she had sure as hell didn't need it anymore, she'd made sure of it.

That cop was now taking a long swim in the Hudson. It was her own fault she had tried to get in the way of her and Elliot. She had seen them kissing, his precious Olivia was out of town at that point, she'd almost had him when Dani Beck had jumped in on the scene, but Dani was no more and she had been that little bit closer to getting him, when _she_ had turned up again.

She decided against leaving them a message or letting them know she was here. She would let him rest easy for one night. She would rest easy too, next door. She would sleep well knowing that she would have Elliot all to herself by tomorrow night. Olivia would be joining Dani in the Hudson.

She unzipped the bag that was on the right side of the bed, she guessed that was his, because he slept on the right side of the bed. She opened it up and pulled out a shirt. She held it to her nose and inhaled, it had his scent on it and just the very scent of him did things to her body.

She zipped the bag back up and walked out of the room, taking the shirt with her. "See you tomorrow night." She said to no one other than the room as he closed the door behind her.

**TBC**

**So those who thought it may be Dani, sorry you were wrong. Don't worry though you'll find out who it is soon.**

**Thanks for reading, again sorry it took a while. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I think everyone is glad that Dani is out of the picture. Now most bets are on Kathy. The woman has five kids to look after and a house to run when would she get the time…! LOL, only joking.**

**Anyway keep the ideas coming, you'll probably find out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot held the door of the room open for Olivia. She thanked him as she stepped inside. "I'm stuffed I won't need to eat for a week." Olivia said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Well while you're fasting I'm going to take a shower." Elliot informed her.

She rolled over onto her back so she was facing him. "Want me to come scrub your back?" She asked seductively.

"Yes please." Elliot said.

"Okay well shout me when you're ready." She said as she snuggled back into the pillow. Elliot just laughed at her and walked into the bathroom, he had never imagined she was so much of a tease.

- - - - - -

As Elliot stood under the hot faucet he let it just wash down over his body. Wishing it wasn't the water running over his body and preferring it was Olivia's hands. He decided it was time for her to scrub his back.

"Hey Liv…" He shouted with a smile that quickly went as he realised she wasn't coming. "Liv!" He shouted, a little louder.

"There's no need to shout." He heard her say.

He brushed the shower curtain open and looked out. She was sat watching him. She raised her eyebrow and did a cheeky half smile seeing the majority of his naked body. Elliot just smiled noticing she had a white robe on. He just thought to himself how much better it would be if that was all she had on. "You coming in?" He asked her.

She walked over to the shower and held her hand under the water. "I don't know I like it a little hotter than that." She said with a smile that made his body want to explode with pleasure right there and then.

"I can fix that." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower. She was laughing but hit him playfully in the arm as the spray soaked her. "Elliot I'm still in my robe." She laughed.

"Oh yea." He said, purposely trying to act like a dumb-ass. "Here, let me help you out of it." He said as he untied it at the front and brushed it off her shoulders. It fell into the tub among their feet. He was most pleased to see that it had been all she was wearing.

He pulled her into him. His member was already ready for action. He kissed her hard on the lips as the water fell over their bodies. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly snaked it higher up her leg. He pulled her leg up to his waist and continued to deliver kisses on her mouth.

Olivia draped her arms around his neck and pushed herself into him a little more. He wanted to fall apart at the feel of her wet and naked body next to his. He nipped at her bottom lip and then stroked it with his tongue. A moan escaped her lips causing his body to send a heat wave all the way down to were it mattered most.

He grabbed her other thigh and lifter her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head back for him to kiss her neck.

Elliot pushed her back into the tiled wall and then kissed her neck, gently biting and sucking her skin, she moaned again in pleasure. "El…"

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her again. "I need you." She told him as their lips parted. He kissed her lips with all the passion he could then with one arm securely wrapped around her body he used his other to lean against the wall.

He began to push himself into her, she gasped and moaned with pleasure and bucked her hips against him. "God I love you" Elliot said as he quickened his movement, developing a rhythm between their bodies.

"I love you too." She told him as she began to kiss and suck his neck.

- - - - - - -

Next door she threw a vase against the wall shattering it into pieces. She screamed at the TV. She could see perfectly into the shower so could see perfectly what they were doing. She could see most parts of their room, thanks to the camera's she had installed.

She screamed again and started to throw more things. "How could you..!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. She fell down onto the bed and cried into the comforter beneath her.

She managed to compose herself a little and turned to look back at the TV. "No worries my love." She said as she knelt down in front of the TV and stoked the screen where she could see Elliot.

"You'll be mine soon, and she will be no more. She won't be able to lead you astray. I love you." She said as she continued to stroke the screen.

**TBC**

**A short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL, I really do love the reviews I'm getting for this story and the ideas of who the stalker is. Thanks for reading guys.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, sadly.**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot woke up and stretched his arm out across the bed, hoping that it would touch Olivia who was supposed to be sleeping next to him. He quickly realised she wasn't there and that her side of the bed was stone cold. "Olivia." He said as he sat upright. "Liv..!" He said a bit louder so that she would be able to hear him if she was in the bathroom.

He reached into his bag and pulled out some clothes. He'd decided to get changed and go find her and knowing her, he was going to check the hotel gym first.

- - - - - -

A little while later and Elliot was stood in the gym, totally puzzled. There was no sign of her anywhere. He walked out of the gym and was becoming a little worried, until he suddenly noticed a sign that said 'this way to the swimming pool'.

He took two steps back and pushed the door open next to the sign.

- - - - - - -

Olivia dove into the pool and managed to swim the whole length of the pool underwater. She flipped over under the water and kicked off the wall and swam back up to the top of the pool. She had no idea someone was watching her and had been since she'd left her room and found the pool and they were alone in the room.

She watched as Olivia continued doing laps of the pool. She began walking over to where she knew she would be coming up in a moment, but as she began getting close, she heard a bang and saw the door swing open. She quickly ducked into the womens changing and shower room. She may have missed that opportunity but she wouldn't miss her next.

Olivia surfaced as she got to the top. She held onto the side with one arm and rubbed her stinging eyes with her other hand. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, she screamed and the sound echoed around the room as she pushed off the wall only to look up and see Elliot. "Jesus Christ Elliot, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said and got her revenge by splashing him with water.

Elliot laughed and reached down to take her hand. She swam over to the edge and took his hand. He bent down to grab he other arm but instead she reached up and grabbed his shirt and ducked under the water, dragging him into the water behind her.

She quickly climbed out of the pool as Elliot swam to the surface. She stood up and looked down at him, with a smile of satisfaction as he swam to the side. "What was that for, I've got all my clothes on?" He said.

"Well you didn't care last night when I had my robe on." She said with a smile. She stood there with her arms folded, tapping her foot. "Well are you getting out?" She asked him, trying to sound serious.

Elliot pulled himself out of the water, his clothes were dripping wet. He took his jacket off and rung the water out of it, Olivia started to laugh at him, his t-shirt was stuck to his body. She stepped forward and draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Elliot rested his hands on her waist, returning the kiss. After a moment he pulled away, a smirk suddenly appeared on hi face. "What?" She asked him.

Elliot suddenly picked her up, ran and jumped into the pool. After a moment the both swam to the surface. Olivia was coughing and holding her throat like she was choking. "Liv are you okay?" Elliot said as he swam up to her.

The moment he was next to her she stopped the charade. "Ha." She laughed as she ducked his head under the water, only stopping as he grabbed her stomach and started tickling her.

Olivia released him and he surfaced still tickling her and just basically fooling about in the water like a couple of kids.

She stood in the doorway of the changing rooms watching them. She'd let them have this fun. It was the last they were going to have together after today.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot both walked into their room, still laughing. Olivia had a towel wrapped around her, but inside the room she shed it and threw it down over the chair, so she was just in her bikini. Elliot stood in the door way and looked at her, it occurred to him that in all the time he had known her he had never seen her in a bikini, even though he knew swimming was her favourite pass time, after hunting criminals and helping the vic's.

Olivia looked up to see him staring at her, she had to smile. She grabbed her body wash from her bag and walked past him. As she got to him, she gently stroked his face. "Put your tongue back in El." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

He stood there for a moment, allowing his body to play out his reaction until Olivia suddenly popped her head out of the bathroom. "Well are you joining me or not?" She asked him.

Elliot spun round on his heels and picked her up and carried her back into the bathroom.

- - - - - - -

Fin and Munch were sat at their desks, both looking equally as peeved. There was nothing ever coming up with what leads they had on Elliot's stalker case the most recent evidence was a DNA sample they were waiting for off the envelope, the stalker had got sloppy and licked the seal.

Munch's phone rang and so he picked it up. "Yea?" He couldn't be bothered with procedure. He figured if they were ringing his phone they already knew who he was and where he was.

"_Detective Peters_, is that supposed to ring a bell Melinda?" Munch asked coldly, playing with the things on his desk and not really paying much attention to the call.

"What?" Munch said, suddenly looking serious and paying attention. "Thanks." He said before hanging up.

"What the hell was all that?" Fin asked.

"Melinda just got a heads up. The DNA sample from the envelope came back a positive match to a blood sample found at the murder scene of a Detective Peters and his wife eight years ago." Munch said sounding hopeful, the energy levels in the room suddenly rising.

"The wife was beaten and her body was completely mutilated. Detective Peters had a knife jabbed through his heart and was found with a rose next to him. Both bodies showed signs of sexual abuse, that's why the case was delivered to us. Elliot…" Munch suddenly paused. "Elliot and Olivia were the ones assigned to the case." He continued, suddenly looking very worried.

"What do we know?" Fin asked.

"That the stalker is definitely a woman and seeing what she did to the detective and his wife, we need to find them Elliot and Olivia, now before they end up the same way." Munch said.

Fin could hear the urgency in his voice. "Elliot mentioned something about a hotel but he never told me which one." He said nervously. He was beginning to worry about his friends.

"I'm gonna call him." Munch said picking up his phone.

- - - - - -

Elliot came out of the bathroom. He was wearing boxers and sweat pants but no top. He had changed and shaved whilst Olivia was still washing her hair. "Is that why you cut your hair short, because you get bored of washing it?" Elliot shouted back to her.

"No. I did it when you were ignoring me because I knew it would make you look at me!" She shouted back.

Elliot nodded, it was a great plan and it had always worked when he thought about it. As he was about to start searching his phone for a t-shirt he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and looked to see who the caller was. "Hey Munch." He answered.

"Elliot where are you?" He heard Munch say, worried by the desperation in his voice.

"I told you I was taking…" Elliot began.

"Elliot we know who the stalker is. It's the same person from the Detective Peter's case eight years ago." He listened as Munch spoke, his heart felt like it would fall out of his butt as he remembered the case very well, it had really got to him, and it was one of the first he and Olivia had worked together.

- - - - - -

"Elliot you need to get out of where ever you are now and get straight back here." Munch said. Suddenly he heard a smash and then a clunk, like Elliot had dropped the phone. "Elliot!" He shouted.

The phone line was still open. "Quick start a trace." Munch yelled, knowing that something was wrong.

- - - - - -

Olivia turned the shower off and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her then put a robe on over it and tied it tight. She looked up at the mirror. She started to laugh seeing that Elliot had left her a message in the steam. 'Hurry up babe' is said and it had a smiley face underneath it.

She stepped forward and used the sleeve of the robe to wipe it off the mirror. She screamed as she looked into the mirror to see a woman standing behind her, it was all she could do before all she saw was darkness as she fell unconscious.

**TBC**

**I know you all hate the cliff-hangers but it's like breathing I can't help but do it. Sorry!**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I left the last chapter on a cliff-hanger. I'll try not to do that with this one.**

**Disclaimer****: We've been through this and you guys are all in the same boat, right? Maybe one day, keep ya fingers crossed.**

**Chapter 7**

"Elliot…Elliot wake up!"

Elliot was forced awake as he was slapped across the face, not to mention due to the voice that was screaming in his ear. "Elliot!" The voice yelled again.

"I'm awake." He said sounding pissed. He forced his eyes open and looked around the room. He spotted Olivia slumped on the bed. "Liv…" He said in a breath that escaped his lips.

He tried to get up so he could go over to see her but he quickly released he was tied down to a chair that was being held in place by rope tied around him and the chair and attached to a hook on the wall, that she had installed.

Elliot tried to pull himself out of the chair. The woman just laughed at him. She climbed onto his lap and there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Have you hurt her?" Elliot spat out angrily at the woman whose face was almost touching his.

"She'll wake up…eventually." She turned to face Olivia and a worried look appeared on her face. "I hope anyway, we still have lots of fun ahead." She climbed off him and walked over to Olivia. "Olivia! Detective Benson wake up!" She yelled.

Elliot looked on, it was all he could do. The woman was about Olivia's height. She had red curly hair and it was all frizzy and messed up. Her skin was pale and her eyes were green. She looked fierce and Elliot couldn't help but think she looked like some sort of dragon.

"Hey bitch!" She yelled as she grabbed Olivia's face. "Oh shit I hope she's not dead." She said casually.

Elliot felt sick, his head was dizzy and his sight wouldn't focus properly to see if she was breathing or not. He watched as the woman sat down on the bed and rested her head on Olivia's chest.

"Yea, she's alive!" The woman cried with her hands up in the air. "Whoa." She said as she got up off the bed and rested her hand on her own chest. "I was getting worried then, I thought I'd got a little bit carried away and hit her too hard." She said laughing like it was all some joke. Like she had pressed print a few too many times, not nearly just killed someone.

She walked over to the cupboard that was in the room and grabbed a black bag off it. She shook it and listened to it as it jingled. "Jingle bells." She began to sing before bursting into laughter.

Elliot looked at her, he seriously wondered if he was still unconscious and this was a very bad dream, if not he and Olivia was with a complete psycho.

She opened the bag and pulled out some more rope. She started to tie Olivia's ankles together, humming as she did. Next she grabbed Olivia's hands and tied them to the metal bed frame above her head, so she was still lying down on the bed.

Once she had finished she threw the bag down on the floor and walked back over and climbed onto Elliot's lap again. "You're even better looking close up you' know. I can see why she'd want you" She said as she looked into his eyes, the 'she' she was referring to being Olivia.

Elliot wanted to head butt her but didn't out of fear of what the crazy bitch might do, not so much to him, but perhaps to Olivia.

"You don't recognise me do you?" The woman said.

Elliot looked at her and thought hard. He had never seen her before in his life. As he was about to speak the woman thrust her mouth over his and began kissing him, jabbing her tongue at his lips. "Call me Lois." She said as she pulled away.

Elliot spat to the side of him, Lois just smiled. She had bit his lip, hard and it was bleeding. "Oops." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

She climbed off him again and ran over to Olivia's bags and put them on the bed. She fumbled through them for a minute then pulled out a pale blue t-shirt. Elliot recognised the t-shirt, he loved the way it looked on Olivia and had to smile every time he picked her up in a morning to find her wearing it.

Lois pulled her top off, right in front of Elliot and put Olivia's on. "I've seen how you look at her when she wears this top. I've seen the way you look at her every goddamn day." She said, her volume beginning to get louder even as she stepped closer to him, till eventually she was right in his face.

"I've seen you two fucking, and I told you Elliot, I warned you what would happen, so this is all your fault…" She yelled. "…everything that happens tonight is your fault." She said calmly to him.

She walked away from him, picking up Olivia's makeup bag. She disappeared into the bathroom. Elliot began pulling at the rope and trying to break free of the chair, but all his efforts were in vain. Everything was treble knotted and twisted.

Olivia suddenly shifted and mumbled something. "El…God my head hurts…" She tried to sit up before realising her arms and legs were bound. She looked around the room and found Elliot in a similar predicament.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Olivia pretend to be asleep, please go back to sleep." Elliot pleaded, but it was too late.

"Ah sleeping beauty's awake." Lois said coming out of the bathroom. She had applied some of Olivia's makeup. "Now the fun can really begin." Lois said with a sickening smile.

Elliot just looked at her, his stomach was doing flips and his heart was in his throat.

**TBC**

**Bam, Bam, Bam…**

**Another cliff-hanger I know, please don't kill me, but please do feel free to leave a review. D**

**As one kind reviewer said, I am the cliff-hanger mistress! LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews I've had for this story, I'll try to not leave this one on a cliff-hanger but I really can't help it.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, sadly.**

**Chapter 8**

Elliot watched as Lois paced the room. He looked over at Olivia who seemed completely confused and who actually looked pretty peeved that her hands and feet were bound.

Lois looked like she was thinking and that worried Elliot. "Lois if it's me you want then why don't you let Olivia go?" Elliot said, trying to get some control of the situation as well as get Olivia out of it.

"Shut up." She said simply as she carried on pacing.

"I wouldn't go and leave you with this psycho anyway El." Olivia said, sounding as pissed as she looked.

"It's Elliot." Lois yelled at Olivia, slapping her across the face. "Stupid bitch" she muttered as she walked away from Elliot.

"Lois, I'm willing to listen to you but if you touch her again I swear to God I will kill you." Elliot said through gritted teeth. He knew Olivia could take a punch as well as any full grown man, but that still didn't mean he would let anyone hit her if he could help it.

"Oh don't act like some knight in shining armour." Lois said angrily.

Elliot worked out she seemed to have split personalities almost, he knew how rare the condition was, even though it was overly diagnosed. One minute she just seemed like some love sick teenager, but at other times she was serious in thought and abusive.

The more he learnt about her, the more he worried for their safety. "How long have you been stalking me Lois?" Elliot asked.

She ran over to him and practically dove onto his lap and kissed him again. Olivia looked away, she couldn't help Elliot but she couldn't watch him be tortured like that. "Too long my love." Lois said simply.

Olivia looked back as she heard Lois jump up off him and laugh as she walked over to a bag. She rummaged around inside it then pulled a brown, long haired wig out. She fixed it into place then walked over to Elliot.

"Do I look like her?" Lois asked Elliot. He knew straight away she was trying to look more and more like Olivia, first changing into her clothes, then putting on her makeup and now wearing a wig that was the same colour. Elliot nodded, thinking that may be what she wanted to hear.

"Hey Olivia, did you know that when Elliot was fucking you he was really thinking about me?" Lois said walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"You wish." Elliot said nastily but that being his objective.

Lois jumped up off the bed and reached into the same bag from which she had produced the wig, and pulled out a knife. "Then who the hell were you thinking about Elliot..?" She said pointing the knife in his face, and inch or so away from his skin. "Dani Beck." She said with a smug smile.

"Leave her out of this." Elliot said in a warning tone.

"I already have." She laughed. She walked back over to Olivia, standing next to the bed, next to her. She could see the look of confusion on Olivia's face and the look of sheer worry on Elliot's. "Oops I guess he never told you about him and Dani, did he Olivia?" Lois said laughing at the trouble she knew she was about to cause.

Olivia looked at Elliot. He just had a look on his face that said 'sorry'. She knew instantly something had happened between them. She looked away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aw, poor little Olivia, whose mother was a drunk and the only reason that you're here is because some guy you call your father couldn't keep it in his trousers. Hey Olivia, was your mother drunk when she abused you like she was when she got herself raped?" Lois said bitterly as she waved the knife around in next to Olivia's face.

"Fuck you!" Olivia shouted at her, tears staring to roll down her cheeks.

"Fuck you!" Lois shouted back before she thrust the knife down into Olivia's thigh. Olivia screamed as pain soared through her whole body. Lois pulled the knife out, laughing at Olivia's cries of pain.

She walked over to Elliot and wiped the bloody blade on his face. "Her blood is on you now." She laughed at her joke. She meant that Olivia was hurt because he had ignored her warnings to stay away from her, but she was also just pointing out the obvious.

"You fucking psycho I'm going to rip you face off when I get out of here." Elliot spat at her angrily.

"Oh I'm so scared." Lois said throwing the knife down on the floor. She turned around and climbed back onto Elliot's lap. "She's a burden to us baby. She just distracts you, just like Dani did. That's why sent her swimming in the Hudson." She said and begun laughing.

Elliot felt sick, he was glad that Dani had left and Olivia was back and he was glad Dani was out of his life, but she never deserved to die, she was a good detective, just in the wrong area.

Lois climbed off him and walked over to the door. "I have to go next door to get some food, but I'll be watching you two." She said as she slammed the door behind her.

Elliot watched as Olivia tried to sit up in the bed, he could see her pain splashed across her face. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked her.

"She stabbed a god-damn knife into my leg, what do you think?" She said a little bitterly.

"Olivia I'm sorry I should have told you about me and Dani I know, but I swear to you it was just a kiss and it meant nothing. God I wished it was you I was kissing not her, I wished you were my partner again and not her." Elliot told her, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him.

"Hold this bitch down for me while I beat the shit out of her, once this is over and I'll forgive you."

was you thinking about Olivia's best interest when you was screwing around with Dani Beck."


	9. Chapter 9

**The reviews I get to this story always make me laugh and again I apologise for the cliff hangers, I think it may be a disease I have, I'm going to go the Dr's and have it checked it out…or not I hate DR's.**

**Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter, my poor little computer is very temperamental, I know I should have checked again but I swear I checked three times. Thank's for the head's up fluteskickbrass**

**So here is the end of the last chapter (totally ignore that last line, that **_**had**_** been deleted) damn computer is.**

"_Hold this bitch down for me whilst I beat the shit out of her, when this is over and I'll forgive you." Olivia said._

"_Deal, so long as you let me get a punch or two in, more in fact because she hurt you." Elliot said._

"_Done." Olivia replied._

_Elliot watched as she rested her head back against the bed frame, biting down on her bottom lip to deal with the pain. He vowed then that he would get them both out of this situation._

**(Sorry about the posting mistake guys, I hope the ending made sense now, or more sense anyway.)**

**Disclaimer****: This thing depresses me because it reminds me that I don't own them and I never will and therefore I will always be poor and never be able to write a real episode for the show, which is only my dream as I'm sure some of you will agree to. How cool would it be if Dick Wolf and them came on the boards and asked us could they use our stories for real episodes, how fun and there'd be E/O love on the show…and that has to me my longest disclaimer on record, go me!**

**Chapter 9**

"I just got a call from an angry hotel manager claiming that Dani Beck was working for them undercover, doing a very bad job, apparently she was assigned there by me." Cragen informed Munch and Fin who had got no luck from the trace.

"You think Dani is the stalker?" Fin asked confused.

"Not unless it's her ghost. Melinda just called. They pulled a body out of the Hudson a couple of days ago. They've just now determined its Dani." He said with a sad look in his eyes, for the loss of a young Detective's life.

"What hotel?" Munch asked.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was beginning to drift off to sleep in the chair. Olivia already had but it worried him, he knew she was in pain but her leg was still bleeding. He was trying to stay awake. He looked up and even Olivia woke as they heard the door open.

Lois came in, looking really angry and carrying a bat. She walked straight over to Elliot and began hitting him with the bat, hitting his shoulders, his sides, his stomach and even his legs.

"NO! You stupid fucking bitch get away from him." Olivia yelled purposely trying to piss her off and get her to leave him alone. Lois hit him again, Olivia turned away as blood flew from his mouth as she hit his face.

Lois walked over to Olivia and swung the bat at her, she managed to move so her back and not her front took the full force of the swinging bat. She yelped in pain. "You're a psycho bitch." Olivia spat out at her angrily.

Lois threw the bat down and went over to retrieve the knife she'd had thrown to the floor earlier on. She walked over to Elliot who looked pretty out of it. Lois held the knife above him. "DON'T!" Olivia pleaded. "Please." She continued trying to pull free form the ropes to help him.

Lois slammed the knife down into Elliot's shoulder then ripped it out. Elliot grunted in pain, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of anything more. She walked over to Olivia pointing the knife at her. "I could hear what you were saying when I left the room. I told you I can see you both." She said pointing at the camera's around the room.

"So your both gonna beat the shit out of me, right? Well not if you're dead." She yelled angrily. "I might start with you Olivia. " She said as she climbed onto the bed and onto Olivia so she was straddling her, holding the knife right in front of her face. "Do you think he'd still want you if I cut up your pretty face?" Lois said.

Olivia moved back as much as she could. She could feel the tip of the knife on her cheek. She tried not to breath out of fear Lois may jab her with the blade. "I should cut you up so no man ever wants you again." Lois said, tears in her eyes.

Olivia hated the fact that she actually felt sorry for Lois, she knew she was deeply disturbed and needed help, something she had probably never got throughout her entire life.

"You don't have to do this Lois, none of this. It isn't too late…" Olivia said before pain ripped through her arm. Lois dragged the knife through her flesh starting at her shoulder all way down past her elbow, she screamed in pain.

She'd cut open the sleeve of Olivia's robe, so her cut flesh was visible. Lois wiped her hand down her arm roughly. She then smeared her bloodied hand over Olivia's face. "He betrayed us both Olivia." Lois said right in her face.

A sob escaped Olivia's lips but she tried not to cry, she knew she couldn't be vulnerable. She prayed the others may somehow know something was wrong and that they were on their way, but she knew know wasn't the time for wishful thinking, she had to stall Lois in some way.

"Lois I was wrong, you're not a psycho, your just confused and hurt, you love Elliot but he doesn't feel the same way but that's because he doesn't know you that's all. Why don't you tell me something about you, help me better understand where you're coming from." Olivia said before being slapped again by Lois.

"Don't psycho analyse me." Lois yelled as she got up.

"No Lois, I'm not. I just want to understand you." Olivia protested, fearing Lois would take her rage out on Elliot again.

Elliot seemed unconscious and Olivia felt sick not knowing if he was okay. Lois walked behind him and cut the rope with the knife. Elliot's body slumped to the floor and Olivia had to look away fearing the worse.

Lois nudged Elliot in the stomach with her foot, but his body only reacted to her kick. "Elliot." Lois said sounding annoyed, and kicked him again a little harder. "Elliot…"She said this time sounding worried. "Elliot, no..." Lois fell to the floor next to him crying onto his back and stroking his head.

Olivia watched, her own tears falling. Lois looked at her and got up to her feet grabbing the knife again. She stumbled over to the bed screaming at Olivia and thrashing the knife around next to her.

It was 2.30am and Olivia hoped some sleeping neighbour would hear the commotion and come running in to help, or at least complain to management so they would come up.

Olivia managed to dodge the knife a few times as Lois continued swinging it at her, all the time instinctively moving to protect her front, not that she knew why, she'd more likely die quicker from a stab to the back.

"You did that to him, you bitch…" Lois screamed, still threatening Olivia with the knife.

Olivia swung her legs around and kicked Lois in the stomach, sending her stumbling back till she fell into a chair. Lois quickly pushed herself up and grabbed hold of Olivia's legs, easily with one hand. Olivia had to admire the woman's strength even if she was about to use it to kill her.

Olivia looked away as she was helpless to stop Lois who stood above her, ready to stab the knife into her stomach. She felt sick at the irony, just as she gets with the man she has loved for almost ten years she gets murdered, by some 'nut' with a crush on him.

As Lois started to bring the knife down, Elliot swung the bat at hit her in her side, sending her crashing to the floor. He dropped the bat and began trying to untie Olivia's hands. "Please untie me." Olivia pleaded. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Elliot nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Just as he was almost through the knots, Lois grabbed the bat and hit him across the back of the head with it. Elliot slumped down onto the bed next to Olivia.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she tugged at the rope.

"Shut up. You should be saying goodbye." Lois told her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as Lois started to drag Elliot over to the door. She still tried to free herself from the ropes.

"We're going for a little drive." She said as she dropped Elliot by the door. She grabbed his keys of the cupboard, then turned to her bag, she grabbed a couple of rags out of her bag and walked over to Olivia and scrunched one of them up into a ball and forced Olivia's mouth open and shoved it in before quickly wrapping another piece of material around her mouth and tying it at the back of her head.

"You two don't check out for a few days yet and by the time maintenance comes to see why you two aren't checking out, you'll have choked to death." Lois told her. She laughed and kissed Olivia over the gag. "I'll give that to Elliot from you when he wakes up. The two of us are going to be so happy." Lois said looking over at Elliot.

"Bye Olivia." She said as she got up. Olivia pleaded for her to stop through her gag, but her cries were too muffled and Lois wasn't listening to her. She opened the door and after checking it was clear, even for almost 3.00am in one of New York's quietest hotels. She began dragging him out. "Say bye Elliot's." Lois said as she pulled the door too, not realising it hadn't clicked shut.

Olivia heard the elevator 'ping' as the doors open, she quickly heard them shut. She frantically began to pull at the ropes, unable to control her sobs. She twisted her arms over and moved onto her knees, as much as it pained her to do so.

She leant forward and used her hands to pull the gag down over mouth, she spat the other part out, it left her mouth dry and made her feel like she wanted to gag. She tired to pull the rope apart with her teeth, sobbing at her failed attempts.

She heard the door bang and spun around to look who had come in. Before her teary eyes had focused, Fin was stood next to her pulling the rope away from her wrists. Munch ran in behind him and they both helped her to sit as Munch began removing the rope from her ankles, the skin underneath it was red raw, as where her wrists.

"Did you get them?" Olivia asked.

"Get who baby girl? Where's Elliot?" Fin asked.

She quickly got up of the bed and hobbled over to her bag and rummaged through it and grabbed her gun. "Fin grab my bag, we're going after them. Come on I'll explain in the car." Olivia ordered.

Fin grabbed her bag of clothes and he and Munch ran out after her. If she was going to end up chasing them she needed to be in clothes and not a blood soaked towel and robe.

By this time Lois was already loading Elliot into the passenger's side of his car, before tying his wrists together with another rag.

**TBC**

**Oh no!**

**Sorry a cliff hanger I know. Kill me if you want but then you'll never know what happens. Don't worry this story is far from over. I had a dream about it last night and so now I have more stuff to write about.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This may be a very short chapter, but we'll see. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 10**

Elliot opened his eyes, after taking a minute or so to focus he realised he was in a car, a moving car. He tried to move but he was buckled in and his hands were tied in front of him with a rope attaching them to his tied feet, he couldn't move.

"Hey you, wow I thought you'd be out the whole car ride." Lois said, concentrating more on the road than him.

"Where are we? What the hell have you done to Olivia?" He yelled.

"Oh relax. She's back at the hotel." Lois said in a disappointed tone. "Aren't you going to ask how I am after you hit me?!" She said slapping him, causing the car to swerve in front of on coming traffic.

Lois quickly pulled back into her lane and carried on driving. "Ass hole, learn how to drive." She yelled at the other car.

Elliot just looked at her and slumped bag into the chair, he had no idea how to get himself out of this one.

- - - - - -

Munch was driving, whilst Fin who was in the back seat held Olivia's robe over her whilst she struggled to change on the back seat, next to him. She pulled her shirt on and flinched in pain as it brushed up against the slice on her arm.

Fin lowered the robe, knowing she was changed. "We need to drop you off at a hospital." Fin said, having saw most of her injuries.

"No. Munch can you still see the car?" She asked him. They had managed to pull out not long after Lois so had been following them ever since, but they had been cut off by other drivers and traffic lights where against them so they were falling behind.

"Yea, crazy bitch just nearly drove headfirst into a truck." He said as he swerved around other cars, slowly but surely closing the distance between them and Lois and Elliot.

"That might be her plan. We need to cut her off some how." Olivia said as she pulled on some trainers that were in her bag.

"Just how crazy is this woman?" Fin asked.

"She'd give Cruella Deville a run for her money." Olivia told them.

- - - - - - -

Lois looked in the rear view mirror, she could see a car dodging others and making its way towards them. She looked closely and could see Olivia and the other two Detectives she recognised. "Shit." She cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!" She continued, hitting the wheel with her hand.

Elliot looked in his side mirror and saw the car and recognised it along with its passengers. He started laughing. "Why don't you just pull over Lois? They have you now, there's no way you can get out of this." Elliot said, trying to take control over the situation.

"Wanna bet?" Lois said as she swerved the car and crashed through a set of gates that led into a boat yard. She was heading straight for the docks. Elliot looked at her, realising where she was going.

"Lois please... Don't do this. You know me you know I have children, if you love me think about them, please." It was true what he was saying and he hoped she would at least think about his love for his children if not for his job, or Olivia, or his life.

Lois just turned and looked at him. "But this way we can be together." She said.

She pushed her foot flat on the accelerator and steered the car right off the end of the dock. It flew through the air, in what seemed like slow motion to Elliot before it finally hit the water.

The icy water began to leak into the car as it plunged down, down, down.

**TBC**

**You can call me all the names under the sun for that cliff-hanger, I would call me names too.**

**Please review, be gentle! D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Due to the very nasty cliff hanger, I'm posting this soon as. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own what you see on SVU.**

**Chapter 11**

Munch skidded to a stop at the end of the dock. They all piled out of the car and ran to the edge of the dock. They could see the lights from the car in the dark water. "Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

They watched in shock as it continued to sink. "I'm going in after him." Olivia said.

"No I will." Fin said. "You'll drown yourself if you jump in like that." He said.

The blood from her injuries had seeped through her clothes and she was swaying as she stood, due to her trying to balance most of her wait on one leg.

Fin kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket then dove into the water, it hit his body like a dozen or more knifes, stabbing him all over. He swam down to the car. He found the passengers door and pulled at it, he could see Elliot inside but the door wasn't budging.

He pulled his gun from his pocket and hit the window twice with the butt of it. It smashed into a dozen pieces that all began to sink.

He swam in through t window and unclipped Elliot's belt. He looked at over Lois, who was just sitting there watching as the car sank. Fin helped to pull Elliot out of the window.

Olivia and Munch watched and waited on the dock. "Come on Fin." Olivia pleaded, he'd only been under the water for second but it felt like hours to her and Munch.

Munch held onto her reassuringly, but becoming increasingly worried. Suddenly Fin bobbed up out of the water, pulling Elliot out too. He spotted some steps and climbed up them, dragging Elliot behind.

Olivia grabbed a hold of Elliot, and she and Munch pulled him onto the dock.

"I'm going back in for Lois." Fin said as he continued coughing.

"You go back in there and you'll drown, it's too late Fin." Munch said.

Fin looked at the water. He couldn't even see the lights through the murky water anymore. He just nodded, knowing his partner was right. He sat down next to where Elliot lay in Olivia's arms, coughing and shivering. Just like him.

Munch came over from the car with two blankets. "It's a good job I keep these in the trunk." He said proudly as he passed one to Olivia, which she threw over Elliot and wrapped the other around his partners shoulders.

"Hey. God am I glad to see you." Elliot said to Olivia as she worked on untying his restraints.

Olivia kissed the top of his head as her tears began to fall. He reached, his now free hand, up and pulled her down so he could kiss her. Munch pulled out a fifty and gave it to Fin, who had a proud winners smile.

"I'll call for a bus, and backup and a life guard to go down and fetch the car and the body." Munch said as he walked away.

- - - - -

A little while later Cragen was talking to Elliot and Olivia, who were sat back in Munch's car, keeping warm. "I'm glad you two are okay. I'm sorry about Dani Beck, I guess _she_ told you." Cragen said.

They both nodded. Suddenly Munch stormed over to them. "Cap, the divers just found the car." He told him.

"Are they pulling it up?" Cragen asked him as Fin joined the crowd.

"They're pulling it up minus one dead psycho." Munch told them. They all looked confused as each other.

None as confused or worried as Elliot, who had prayed this nightmare was over, now he wasn't so sure.

They all looked over at the end of the dock as they heard the crane begin to pull the car out of the water. Elliot felt sick seeing it come back up without it Lois's dead body in it.

**TBC**

**Another short chapter along with another cliff-hanger, I'm sorry. You'll all have grey hair from the stress by the time this thing is over.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**So Lois might not be dead, but I'm not giving anything away just yet… There's been a time jump in this chapter from the last. It's only to move it along.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 12**

_3 months later_

Elliot sat at his desk. The day, just like the week had been slow and he was catching up on old paper work. He yawned and stretched he was so tired. He hadn't slept properly since the night at the docks.

Seeing the car come up without Lois's dead body in it had haunted him and his dreams, he couldn't sleep. He was constantly waiting for her to come back. Every crime scene they went to he half expected it to have been done by Lois.

He had moved in with Olivia and that had helped him sleep a little better but he still worried that she may be in danger, he always slept with his gun next to the bed, just in case.

He looked up from his thoughts as Olivia slumped down into her chair. She ran out ten minutes before. As he looked at her, he could see her makeup was slightly messed up and she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You okay?" Elliot asked her.

She shook her head. "Have you been sick again?" Elliot asked, for some reason sounding a little annoyed at her.

"I can't help it." Olivia protested.

"Well you shouldn't be working if you're sick, you're no good to anybody like this. You should just go home!" He said coldly.

She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed her chair back from her desk and ran up the stairs and into the cribs.

Elliot hit himself on the forehead. He hated being tired, it made him grouchy and he didn't mean nor want to take it out on her or anyone else unless they were some scum sucking perp who deserved it.

He got up and walked up the stairs towards the cribs, thankful the squad room was virtually dead, so no one had witnessed him being a jerk to the woman he loved, not that they knew that.

He knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. He spotted Olivia lying on her usual bunk at the back of the room, lying on her side with her back towards the door.

He walked over to her and lay down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she took hold of it and pulled it tighter around her, even though she was pissed at him.

"Jerk." She sobbed.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." He said, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm so tired." He said, knowing she knew he was usually a jerk when he was suffering from insomnia.

She rolled over so she was facing him. "Just don't yell at me when I'm sick." She said.

"I won't." He promised as he wiped away her tears. "You ready to go home?" He asked her.

She nodded and he stood up, pulling her up after him.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked around the car, as he was about to close the door he heard a hissing sound. He got out and crouched down. "Elliot what is it?" Olivia asked him.

"Great…" Elliot said as he stood up. "Fucking great!" He yelled hitting the car "Some son-of-a-bitch has punctured my god damn tyre." Elliot said between gritted teeth.

"It's probably just some kids. Elliot please can we just go? I'm sick I need to go home." Olivia pleaded. She didn't have the energy to stand there while he kicked the hell out of his car.

"Then go!" Elliot yelled at her.

"Screw you." She spat at him, she turned on her heels and began walking. Elliot hit his car a few times then began running after her.

He was surprised for a sick person just how quick she could walk. Just as he had her in his sights he saw a shadowy figure stood on the corner watching him. He stopped and the person waved at him then quickly turned and walked around the corner. "Olivia!" He yelled as he set off running after them.

Olivia heard him and turned and ran after him. Elliot ran round the corner and saw the shadowy figure running up the street, he ran after them, as he started to run across the road a taxi ran straight into him.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she saw him roll across the floor.

She ran straight up to him and fell to her knees next to him. The driver got out of the taxi. "He ran right in front of me, there was nothing I could do." He protested.

"Call for an ambulance." Olivia yelled at him.

He did straight as he was told. Olivia held his head in place, he had a pulse but he was out of it. She looked around, wondering what or who the hell he was chasing, but she couldn't see anyone, or anything.

- - - - -

Olivia walked over to Elliot's bed and threw her jacket down. "You okay?" She asked him.

Elliot could see she wasn't smiling but trying her best to put on her intimidating face. "I'm fine." He told her.

He wasn't fine, his head was still spinning and his body hurt from where he had hit and rolled across the hard bitumen, but he was looking at her, trying to think of a way that he could apologise to her for being such a prick, again.

He suddenly noticed she had a piece of cotton wool taped down on the crook of her arm. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up and pulling her towards him.

"I passed out when we got here so the Dr's are doing some tests." She told him.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick, it's just I can't sleep. I keep waiting for Lois to come back, I'm so scared she's gonna hurt you." He said, not bothered about his safety, just hers.

She climbed onto the bed next to him and he wrapped his arm protectively around her. "It's okay. I'm waiting for her to come back too." Olivia confessed to him. "Is that who you were chasing?" Olivia asked him.

"I though I saw her, I guess it's just my head though, god I really need to sleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Well the Dr's have prescribed these." She said shaking a bottle of pills in front of him.

"I'm not taking them." He said firmly, although they didn't actually sound too bad to him.

"You're taking them." Olivia told him.

"No I'm not." He corrected her. _He wasn't going to lose this battle._

"Fine, but we're not having sex till you do." Olivia said simply.

_He just lost._ "Fine then I'll take them, but only for a week." He tried to negotiate.

"You'll take them till you get back into the pattern of actually sleeping." Olivia said as she snuggled down next to him.

"Fine..." He said. Secretly happy at the thought that he might get a few good nights sleep in for a while.

- - - - - -

The lamp in Olivia's apartment shattered into a hundred pieces as it hit the hard floor. It hadn't been the intention but the too small for words apartment hadn't allowed her much room.

Lois bent down and thought about cleaning up the pieces, she wasn't ready for them knowing she was back yet. She wasn't up for the struggle of trying to keep them both under control just yet. '_Nearly drowning could have that effect on you' _she thought

She stood up and looked around the apartment. It would be hard for her, but she would leave exposing herself to them. She had planted cameras around the place and they'd never notice them.

She left the apartment and closed the door behind her. She went straight to the opposite door and put the key in it and turned it. The old couple who lived there no longer needed it, thanks to her.

**TBC**

**Does that class as a cliff-hanger?**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I have writers block today but I had most of this wrote up last night so I'm okay.**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen the on Law and Order: SVU, then I do not own them.**

**Chapter 13**

Elliot stood in the doorway watching Olivia as she lay on the bed, struggling to fasten her jeans. "Ugh. Come on." She complained.

He walked over to her and climbed on to the bed straddling her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head, smiling down at her as she smiled back.

"I can't fasten my jeans." She told him.

"They look better off anyway." He told her as he began kissing her neck.

"Elliot I have to go to work. I'm already late." She told him.

"Then it won't matter if you go in a little more late…" He told her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"El please, I really have to go." She said a little more firmly even if she was enjoying what he was doing.

Elliot moved her two wrists into just one of his hands. He slowly stroked her body all the way from her neck, across her breasts and down across her stomach. He quickly brushed his thumb across the top of her thong. She gasped and sucked her stomach in at the feel of his touch on her body. Elliot quickly zipped up her trousers for her.

He moved down her body and kissed her stomach, her body reacted the same way and he quickly did the button up for her, never stopping his kisses on her stomach.

She smiled, glad her trousers where now done up. Elliot climbed off her and off the bed. He pulled her up into a sitting position then helped her to her feet. "I still think they look better off." He said.

"Well we can't all walk around in our boxers all day." She said as she looked him up and down as he stood in front of her wearing nothing but a black pair of boxer shorts.

"Is that your side arm Elliot or are you just happy to see me?" She said seeing his arousal from toying with her body.

Elliot took hold of her face and began kissing her, before pushing them back down on the bed.

- - - - - -

Olivia walked into the squad room and threw her jacket down on her seat. Cragen was already talking to Fin and Munch.

"Olivia, it's nice of you to join us." Cragen said. She could tell he wasn't in a great mood this morning.

"Sorry, I hit traffic." She lied and sat down at her desk, to listen to what he had to say.

- - - - - -

Elliot, now wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, was sat in front of the TV on the couch. He was beginning to feel groggy from the sleeping pills he had been given. He only got half way through the game before he fell asleep, with the remote in his hands.

Lois unlocked the door and quietly crept in, shutting it behind her. She had been watching him sleep for over twenty minutes but her curiosity wanted a closer look. She walked around the front of the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of it just watching his chest rise and fall as he slept.

It had annoyed her that in the last three days neither him nor Olivia had noticed the missing lamp, they had been too busy with each other, but she supposed she wouldn't worry too much about it she still wasn't ready to show herself to them yet.

She took the remote from his hands and turned the TV off, putting the remote next to her on the coffee table. She leant down and kissed him on the head then pulled the blanket over him, kissed him twice more then walked out, leaving Elliot sleeping.

TBC

What do you think?

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I think you've all gathered Olivia's secret, well not that it's a secret cause she doesn't know…yet? **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, I'm not that lucky. **

**Chapter 14**

Elliot woke up with a shock. He looked at the TV he could have sworn he hadn't turned it off. He became aware of the blanket over him. He figured he had pulled that over him in his sleep. He shook his head and sat up. He looked around the apartment, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he felt like maybe he wasn't alone in it.

He got up and checked out the bedroom and the bathroom, the front door was still locked. "Stop it Stabler." He told himself and put his paranoia down to the sleeping pills as he walked back over to the couch.

- - - - - -

Elliot hated not being able to work, but Cragen had ordered him to take a week off to recover, even though he felt fine. He was feeling increasingly better with the more sleep he got. He was beginning to make peace with the sleeping pills and he no longer despised them so much.

He had called Olivia's cell phone shortly after he had woken up, just to check up on her and find out what he was missing out on, which turned out to be catching up on DD 5's. Being the king of hating paper work, he was actually kind of glad he wasn't in.

"So what are you doing now?" Elliot asked her again. It was the fifth time in the almost one hour long call that he had asked her the same question. He just cackled like a fool as he heard her laughing through the phone.

"I'm joking." He said. "Hey that's what I wanted to ask you. What have you done with the lamp in the corner?"

"What lamp?" Olivia asked feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't know which lamp he was on about when she only had three in her entire apartment, all of which had been there as long as she had.

"The one in the corner, look never mind that...You didn't come back at dinner did you?" He asked her, wondering if she had turned the TV off and covered him, just in case it hadn't been him.

"No." He heard her say, sounding a little confused.

He suddenly heard a phone ringing and guessed it was the one on her desk. "El I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, ring me if anything interesting happens." He quickly said.

"Okay, love you." She said.

"Love you too." He replied as he hung up.

- - - - -

Olivia quickly answered her phone. "Benson."

She was about to return to paperwork until the person on the phone introduced themselves.

"Yea, do you have the results already?" She asked. She was shocked as the person said yes. "Okay well I can be there in the next hour or so if that's okay?" "Great, I'll see you then."

She stood up and put her coat on. "Hey Munch, cover for me, I'll be back in about two hours." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"Okay, bring me back a coffee and a doughnut though." He shouted to her as she ran out.

- - - - -

Olivia walked into her apartment and threw her keys down. She walked over to the couch.

The coffee table had lit candles on it and there was a bottle of red wine and two glasses next to it. It was something she could do with right now, a glass of wine to settle her nerves, but it was a big no no for her now.

Elliot watched as she admired the table. "I had made dinner but it's burnt now." He said, not annoyed that she was in late, he figured a case had came along and she had got distracted. He finally knew how Kathy always felt when he had been home late.

"I'm sorry." She said. Elliot could see she had been crying.

"Jesus Liv what is it?" He asked as he walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and she looked down at the floor, trying to hide her tears from him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. "Liv what's the matter, what's happened baby?" He asked, worried about her.

"Nothing." She said, trying to control her tears. "I got my results back." She told him.

Elliot felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, he was terrifed. "Look Olivia whatever it is, I'm here for you. I'll support you through this." He told her.

"Good, because you're gonna have to show me how to change a diaper…" she told him.

Elliot for a second thought maybe he needed to have his ears cleaned. "What?" He asked her.

"I'm three months pregnant Elliot." She told him.

"Are you serious?" He said unable to stop smiling.

She showed him a picture from the scan the DR had done. Elliot took it and looked at it. "I'm gonna be a daddy again." He said. "We're gonna have a baby!" He shouted.

Olivia started laughing, but still couldn't stop her tears of joy from falling. Elliot held her tight and kissed her lovingly. "God I love you Olivia..." He said before he kissed her again.

He fell to his knees and kissed her stomach. "…and I love you too." He said as he kissed her stomach again. He stood up again and couldn't help but kiss her again.

He ran his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss with his tongue. "Come on I'm taking you out for dinner, where do you want to go. It's entirely up to you." He said as he pulled back, only to return to kissing her again.

He had dreamt of having children with Olivia and it was finally coming true.

- - - - - -

Lois sat on the couch looking at the TV screen she could hear and see everything that was going on. She put the TV on mute. She stood up and picked a pillow up from off the couch and put it up her top so she looked like she had a swollen belly.

She stood there stroking the bump she now had. "We're gonna have a baby Elliot." She said as she watched him on the screen.

**TBC**

**So you all guessed it, hope you liked it. Lois the Looney isn't through yet. **

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The review for this story always make me laugh, I love hearing what you all think about Looney Lois, it's great, and inspiring so please continue.**

**There's been another time jump, but it's the last one now, I just wanted to get Olivia's pregnancy further along. **

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned them, but somehow I don't think Dick Wolf is willing to give them away and I have no money to buy them.**

**Chapter 15**

_2 months later_

Olivia and Elliot were chasing a perp down the road, everyone was just dodging out of the way no one was trying to help them stop him. "Police get out of the way!" Elliot shouted as he ran.

Elliot was a little ahead of Olivia. Olivia saw him turn into a back street and within less than a minute she was running down it after him. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the perp hit Elliot who was already on the floor.

"Stop!" She yelled. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. The perp dropped the piece of wood he had used to beat Elliot and pulled Elliot's gun out. He pointed it at Olivia, slowly moving closer toward her

"Drop it. Don't be stupid. You kill an officer and you're never getting out of prison." Olivia warned him.

The perp looked at her, noticing her obvious pregnancy he pointed the gun directly at her stomach. "Let me go bitch or I'll blow a hole through your stomach." He yelled at her.

Suddenly he fell to the floor, the gun flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor, he was unconscious but Elliot still kicked him. "No you fucking won't." He said as he crouched down and cuffed his hands behind his back. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

Olivia put her gun away and walked over to him. "You okay?" She asked him holding his face in her hands.

He had a small gash on his head and he was holding his stomach. "Yea, he just winded me is all. You two okay?" Elliot asked.

"We're fine." She said, with a smile.

"Come on lets put him in the car." Elliot said as he dragged the perp up. He was slowly coming to again. "I should have hit him harder." Elliot said.

- - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were at their desks laughing and joking with Fin and Munch. Elliot and Fin were throwing paper balls back and forth. Cragen suddenly came out of his office. "Olivia can I have a word with you please." He said.

They all stopped laughing and watched as Cragen held the door open for Olivia to walk in then shut it again behind them. They all remained quiet. Cragen suddenly came back out. "Don't you three have any work to do?" He asked them.

"Nope." They all lied. They did have paperwork, but nothing that couldn't wait.

Cragen looked at his watch. "Well you may as well go now then." He told them.

Fin and Munch both jumped up and put their coats on as they said their goodbyes. "You may as well be in here too Elliot." Cragen said. Elliot stood up and followed him in, sitting down next to Olivia, taking her hand in his.

Cragen walked around the other side of his desk and sat down opposite them. "I've supported you two with the relationship thing and now the baby and I'm happy for you two I really am, but I don't want you out of the office Olivia. Not chasing perps anyway, I'm not willing to put you and the baby at risk like that." Cragen told her.

"Sir please, I don't want the baby in danger either but I have to work I can't stay behind a desk for months, I'll go crazy and me being stressed out with paperwork won't help the baby." She protested.

"You can go out interviewing some vic's and you can be involved in some interviews her but I'm sorry your not going after the perps." Cragen said a little more firm.

"That's not fair." Olivia said, hating the special treatment.

"Well that's how it is." Cragen said defiantly.

"Cap…" Olivia began.

"No Olivia, this isn't up for discussion." Cragen said firmly.

"Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I'm a liability..!" Olivia argued.

"No one is saying that Olivia!" Cragen argued back.

"Yes you are! If every female cop that got pregnant went to a desk then the perps would run right over us…I am not sitting behind a desk." Olivia stated.

"Then go home." Cragen said.

He hadn't meant it like 'get lost', it was more of another option for her, but Olivia didn't see it like that. She stood up pushing the chair backwards behind her, she stormed out and Elliot got up to follow her.

"Liv." Elliot shouted after her.

"You should get back to work Elliot." She said bitterly.

"Olivia it's time to go home." Elliot stated quietly, not wanted to get her anymore peeved than she already was.

"Then let's go home!" She yelled at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Elliot said back, purposely trying not to yell at her.

"Because I'm hormonal, and this baby thinks my bladder is a pillow." Olivia told him, beginning to laugh as she saw Elliot laughing at her.

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Come on lets take you home." Elliot said.

"Okay, but I need a pee first." Olivia told him as she pulled away and walked off to relieve herself.

Cragen walked out of his office. "Will you tell her I need her here for as long as possible, even if that means behind a desk. I have no idea what I'm going to do when she's goes on maternity leave." Cragen said.

"Well ask her nicely and she might just keep the baby in the bottom drawer of her desk." Elliot joked.

"You think?" Cragen asked. They both laughed, neither going to tempt her with the offer. "Are you two okay?" He asked him.

"Oh yea, it's just her hormones. When Kathy was at this stage she kept throwing things at me." Elliot told him.

"Which pregnancy?" Cragen asked him, laughing slightly.

"All of them." Elliot informed him.

Cragen laughed and turned around. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Cragen said as he walked back into his office, leaving Elliot waiting for Olivia.

- - - - - -

Lois was back in Olivia and Elliot's apartment, she had already stuffed a bag full of Elliot's clothes and some of Olivia's that she had chosen. She had been buying the same clothes she saw Olivia in but she had run out of money and so had no choice other than to take them.

The old couple's money had got her quite far. She had brought baby clothes and some toys, formula, diapers and even a cot, changing table and highchair for the baby. She was almost all set. She rubbed her stomach. She still kept the pillow inside her shirt.

She turned around and saw a picture of Olivia and Elliot together. She walked over to it and threw it in the bag. She suddenly heard the key turn in the door. She began to panic, she couldn't let them see her. She saw the closet and ran into it, closing the door behind her.

Elliot followed Olivia in. "I'm so tired, I think I'm just gonna have a shower and go straight to bed." Olivia told Elliot.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Elliot said as he pulled away.

Olivia grabbed his hand, figuring they'd save time and shower together. They both walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

Lois waited for a moment until she heard the water running, she could hear them laughing and joking in the bathroom, she wanted to go in and go through with her plan now, but she couldn't risk it yet.

She opened the door and crept over to the front door, opening it and sneaking out, going back to her own apartment.

**TBC**

**Sorry about the long wait for this, but I have had total writers block. Thanks fluteskickbrass for the help. D**

**Hope it was okay, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait. For those who don't know, a tree fell down near my home and wiped out my phone line.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, simple as that really. Life can be such a bitch!**

**Chapter 16**

Olivia walked through the apartment. It was early but she had woke up when Elliot left for work. She had decided that a day off didn't sound too bad, and she was feeling pretty sick so Elliot suggested it was probably for the best. So much for thinking her morning sickness was beginning to go away.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She was about to jump up and sit on the work top when there was a knock on the door. She put the bottle of water down and walked over to the door.

She had pale blue sweatpants on and a white tank top, so she decided that she look reasonable enough to answer the door, after pulling her top down over the exposed part of her swollen belly.

She took the chain off and swung the door open. "Mrs Watson." Olivia said. She was looking at the old woman who lived right next door to her.

"Hi sweetie. Wow look how beautiful you look, being pregnant really suits you." Mrs Watson said to her, making her blush slightly.

"I guess you never heard me throwing up 5.30 this morning then." Olivia said.

"Try some dark chocolate and some blackcurrant juice, it always worked for my sickness when I was having my boys." She said with a smile.

Olivia knew her three sons. One of them, Paul, she had dated for a short while, not that Mrs Watson knew it. "I'll try that. I'll try anything at the moment." She said.

"Look sweetie, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Myers being away. I've knocked a few times but got no answer. Mary and I go bingo every week but I haven't heard from her for months now. I know they go on vacation a lot and go to visit their daughter in Staten Island, but usually they tell me when they're going." She said.

Olivia could hear the worry in her voice. She looked at the apartment opposite her where the Myer's lived. If they did go away they always give her a copy of their key so she could put their mail in and keep an eye on the place.

She came out of her apartment and knocked on the door opposite. "Mrs Myer!" She said. Mrs Watson stood behind her. "Mr Myer!" Olivia tried as she knocked again. She knocked again. She suddenly heard a crash from inside.

She ushered Mrs Watson into her apartment, then ran to her room and grabbed her gun. When she came back out, Mrs Watson was stood in the kitchen. "Stay here." Olivia told her as she ran over to the Myer 's door.

She shot the door handle and the door flew open. She walked in pointing her gun as she walked further into the room. She looked around, the kitchen was full of dirty dishes, the place stuck of rotten food, something she'd only became aware of as she had opened the door.

She walked through the living area, that was a mess too, empty snack packets and things everywhere. She heard another crash in the bedroom. In this apartment it was a separate room, unlike her apartment.

She kicked the door in and walked into the bedroom, there was blood all over the bed and blood all over the walls. "Oh my god." She said as she moved her arm up to cover her nose and mouth from the stench.

She turned away from the bed and her heart sank as she spotted two black bin bagged wrapped, what she could only guess was, bodies of her neighbours. She felt her stomach flip and for a second thought she might be sick.

She heard another crash, but as she turned around something hit her on the head, and she fell to the floor and was out cold.

- - - - - -

Elliot ran up to the hospital reception desk. "Benson, Olivia Benson she was brought in here" He said frantically.

"She's just down there, second room on the right." The nurse had to stand up and yell as Elliot took off running.

He ran straight into the room, stopping when he saw her. He walked over to her and stood next to the bed where she was sat up on. She had an oxygen pipe in her nose and her arm was attached to a blood pressure machine. There were also gadgets attached to her stomach.

"Elliot please don't I'm fine." She stated quickly before he could start questioning her.

"Like hell you are, you're in hospital with a hole in your head." Elliot said as he looked at the stitches on the gash half hiding in her hair line, the rest exposed on her forehead.

"Elliot please, it's a scratch." Olivia protested.

"Actually he's right, if whoever hit you had hit you even a fraction harder and your head would have been split right open and you'd be in surgery right now." The nurse said as she looked up then, seeing the pissed off look that Olivia was giving her, looked back down.

"Elliot we have a problem..." Olivia began to say.

"Damn right we have a problem Olivia! You think you can just keep running around like a cop but you can't, you're pregnant and if you carry on you're going to get yourself and the baby killed!" He shouted at her.

She looked at him for a moment but then began pulling all the connections and gadgets off of her. "Olivia. Olivia you can't go yet." The nurse protested, but Olivia just got up and stormed out of the room.

Elliot was kicking himself. He hadn't meant to say what he had but he was scared and worried about her and the baby and had said whatever crap was in his head. He quickly ran out after her.

"Liv wait." He called after her.

"Screw you." She spat at him.

"Olivia I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He said.

She got into the lift holding her spinning head, Elliot squeezed between the doors as they began to close. He tried to take hold of her arm but she ripped it away from him and moved into the corner of the lift and as far away from him as she could get.

"Olivia I didn't mean…" He began but was cut off by her.

"You' know what Elliot you may have been able to control Kathy when she was pregnant but you sure as hell can't control me and you are not telling me what I am and what I'm not allowed to do!" She screamed, sounding as peeved as she looked.

"Liv that's not what I'm trying to do." He said, softly, trying to regain the peace.

"Oh no..?" She said simply and looked away from him, wishing the lift would hurry up. "Despite what you think I'm not trying to get me or the baby killed." She said angrily.

"Liv, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I was just so scared when I got a call and they told me you was in here." He said.

She just stayed looking at the wall of the lift. She didn't want him to see that he had made her cry, she felt a little bit guilty now. He had every right to worry about her and the baby.

"I think you're going to make an amazing mom, and I wouldn't trust this baby more with anyone else than I would with you. I guess it's just hard for you to stop being a cop and for me to not be scared about you two getting hurt." Elliot said, feeling like a total prick. "You two are the only real family I have now." He said

Olivia turned and looked at him. "All I know is how to be a cop, but I would never let anyone hurt this baby, and I'm not planning on dying and leaving you alone Elliot. You are the only family I have ever had and I am not going to give that up for anything." She said turning to face him, seeing how guilty he looked, she knew he was beating himself up inside.

"Melinda thinks that the reason I kept turning away when Lois was trying to stab me back at that hotel room was because my instincts were making me turn to protect my stomach, to protect the baby. Even though I didn't know I was pregnant yet." Olivia said as she looked at him, her eyes red and slightly puffy from the tears.

Elliot walked over to her and hugged her, she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Liv, I just, I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and that scares me too." He said as he held her a little tighter and kissed her head.

"Same here. Just stop pissing me off why I'm pregnant." Olivia told him.

Elliot just laughed. "Okay. I'm sorry." He said. His stomach was pressed against hers and he could feel the baby kicking. He pulled away from her and put his hands on her stomach. "Daddy's sorry to you too and I promise to stop pissing mommy off." He said to her stomach.

Olivia just smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they were about to kiss Elliot's phone rang, he answered it but was having trouble hearing due to the lack of signal. As soon as the doors opened he stepped out taking Olivia's hand.

"Fin will you say that again, I misheard you, the signals not great." Elliot said.

"Just get back to your place a.s.a.p. You two are gonna wanna see this." That was all he said before he hung up.

Elliot looked at his phone, then closed it over and returned it to his pocket. "Fin says we need to get back to our place now, there's something we need to see. Will you be okay?" He checked.

"I'm fine." She replied and he knew not to argue with her.

The both walked out and headed straight for the car.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked into the Myer's apartment. He was holding Olivia's had, he led her all the way over to Fin. "How you doin baby girl?" He asked Olivia.

"We'll live." She said, referring to her and the baby.

"What we got?" Elliot asked him.

"CSU found this…" He said as he led them over to the spare bedroom. "…this is probably gonna creep you two out." He said as he hesitated at the door.

"Fin I already know that they're dead. I saw their bodies wrapped up. I'm ready." She told him.

Elliot looked over at the kitchen area where CSU were going through the fridge. "What's happening in the fridge?" He asked.

"The Myers" Fin told them as he pushed the door open.

He was referring to the body parts and cartons of blood they had found in the fridge. After examining the remains of the body, the ME had confirmed they were the missing pieces of the Myers, not all of which had been removed post mortem.

Olivia and Elliot's jaws both dropped as they looked into the small bedroom. They both walked in. this room unlike the rest of the room was immaculate, not a thing out of place.

It was a nursery, there was a cot in the middle of the room, exactly the same as theirs with exactly the same mobile they had and all the other furniture in the room was exactly the same as what they had got, they just hadn't set theirs up yet.

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand and walked over to a picture. She recognised the picture it was supposed to be of her and Elliot but there was another all too familiar face stuck down over hers.

She peeled the face off, then walked back over to Elliot and gave it to him. "We should have known she would come back." She said before storming past him.

"Olivia, don't do that!" Elliot said.

"What?" She spat back.

"Blame yourself for this." He said, knowing that's what she was doing.

"I should have made sure she couldn't do this to them." Olivia said, beginning to cry from the unbearable guilt she was feeling.

"Lois is a psycho and it's my fault this happened. She did all of this because it's me she wants, I should have let her kill me, none of this would have happened." Elliot said.

Olivia looked shocked. "And what about me, what our baby, would we have been better off without you?" She asked.

"No but the Myers, Dani, and anyone else that bitch has killed to get to me would not be dead right now!" Elliot shouted.

"So it would have all been better if Dani was still around." Olivia said.

"You're mixing my words." Elliot said to her.

"Look you two why don't you go back to your place and I'll knock for you if we find something." Fin offered seeing as they were about two minutes away form having a full blown argument in the middle of a crime scene, surrounded by a dozen CSI's.

He guided Olivia out of the apartment and took his key out before he got to the door. He unlocked it and was no sooner inside and shutting the door behind him when Olivia stormed off into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

He knew Lois had never been dead. He'd had this feeling all along. His nightmares were suddenly coming true and it scared him. No one had ever scared Elliot Stabler but Lois did. She was too unpredictable and that scared him most of all.

- - - - - -

Lois stood outside the apartment building. She had lost the Myers apartment now. CSU were swarming it, thanks to Olivia. She still had her blood on her hands and on her clothes. She wished she'd hit her harder, the only thing that stopped her was the baby, but she would have it soon, it would have to be earlier than planned now though, she needed to get out of Manhattan, out of New York.

She had to get back in there tonight. She had all but one thing she needed to take the baby and she knew Elliot loved her so he would come with her once she had the baby, she knew they could both start again, somewhere new, just them and their baby.

She just needed to get her hands on the one thing she needed now, or the one person she needed…

**TBC**

**Lois is making a pretty big come back soon so be prepared, I love psycho's they're always so fun to write.**

**Thank you very gladly for reading, please leave a review. D**

**Again I'm sorry about the wait. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot to me.**

**I'm typing as quickly as I can, but my typing skills just are not working tonight, not good…**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 17**

Melinda walked to her car in the dark. She had had to park around the block from Olivia's and Elliot's apartment building and the crime scene. By the time traffic had allowed her to arrive at the crime scene all the good parking spots had been taken.

She didn't mind walking alone in the dark she had grown up in New York so it was natural to her. As she approached her car, she balanced her case and other bags in one hand so she could get out her keys.

She had just located them in her pocket when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She fell against the side of her car, dropping her things onto the floor.

She felt something jab into the back of her head. "Hi Doctor. I need your help." Lois said from behind her.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat on the couch watching a game. Olivia had taken to watching some chick flick in bed. He liked the film she was watching, 'How to lose a guy in ten days' but he had watched her grab a pint of 'Ben and Jerry's' cookie dough ice-cream earlier on and knew it meant she was pissed off, so he thought it better to leave her to watch the film alone.

He liked the film for more than one reason, one being he thought Kate Hudson was kind' of hot, what man didn't, but also because it was the first film they had watched on their first night living together.

He had cooked pasta and brought some Rose wine over for them and she had chosen the film and it had surprised him that he liked it. He remembered that night like it was yesterday.

The game was boring him as his team was loosing. He leant forward and grabbed his beer from off the table and took another swig from it just as there was a knock at the door.

He was tempted to ignore it, he knew that CSU and everyone had already left so guessed it was just some nosey neighbor wanting to know what had happened.

He tried to ignore it but the knocking continued. "Babe will you get that!" He heard Olivia shout from the bedroom.

He was glad to hear the film and the ice-cream was working, she didn't sound anywhere near as pissed off at him anymore. He was going to send the neighbor away then go and join her in the bedroom and make it up to her for being a jerk all day.

As he swung open the door he saw Melinda standing there, looking completely shell-shocked. "Melinda? I thought you and your guys left hours ago?" He said, unable to hide the confusion from his voice.

"I'm so sorry Elliot." She said.

He looked at her confused, until Lois stepped out from behind her, still holding the gun at her head. "Hi lover, miss me?" Lois asked a sickening smile across her face.

Lois suddenly turned the gun on Elliot and shot him in the chest. He fell to the floor coughing and spluttering as the painful electric shock from the tezer gun soared painfully throughout his entire body.

"Move bitch!" Lois ordered Melinda inside.

Melinda stepped over Elliot's unconscious body and moved further into the apartment as Lois closed and locked the door.. They both suddenly looked up as Olivia stepped out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank that exposed her pregnant belly.

Lois smiled as she saw the look of sheer fear on her face. "I've come to get what's mine." She told Olivia, and she meant it…

**TBC**

**A very short chapter I know but I'll post another one really soon, probably tonight, but no promises.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, because you all wanted it, here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything that is on SVU.**

**Chapter 18**

Melinda clipped the handcuff on Olivia's wrist shut, the other cuff held her in place on the bed as it was attached to the metal frame. It pissed Olivia off that they were her own handcuffs. '_Traitors_' she thought to herself.

Lois guided Melinda away from the bed so she could now cuff Elliot's wrists together. He was slowly coming round and could see only blurry images of what was happening in front on him.

Lois had switched guns, so she now had Olivia's and Elliot's guns in her possession, she was aiming Olivia's at them at the moment because she had worked out it would be pretty funny if it was Elliot's gun that she eventually used to kill Olivia and Melinda.

"So did you all miss me?" Lois asked them.

"Like a hole in the head Lois." Elliot said groggily.

Lois looked at him then pointed the gun directly at Olivia. "I don't appreciate sarcastic remarks Elliot." She said with a look that told him _'one more and I'll shoot her'_.

Elliot just turned away, in his head he was working through every possible way to get them all out of this and then kill Lois with his bare hands.

"Lois, what is it that you want?" Melinda asked, hoping to stay in control over the situation by keeping Lois calm, maybe talking this whole thing out with her.

"I'm here for my baby and I don't know you, so don't talk to me. Just get me my baby, now!" She yelled.

"Where is your baby?" Melinda asked her.

Lois stormed over to Melinda, pointing the gun in her face put pointing with one hand to Olivia's swollen stomach. "In here, she took it, now I'm taking it back."

Melinda looked at Olivia and the look of horror on her face. "Lois you know this baby is not ready to come out yet, not for months yet." Olivia stated.

"Well it's gonna have to be because Elliot and I and our baby need to go, we need to leave the city tonight." She said frantically.

"If you try to take mine and Elliot's baby, you will kill it." Olivia yelled at her.

"That's why I brought over DR Warner. She can take the baby out safely." Lois argued.

"I'm not touching her and you really are crazy if you think that." Melinda said. She had heard all the stories about Lois but never really believed a person could be that truly psychotic, until now.

Lois jabbed the gun against Melinda's temple. "You will get me my baby or I will shoot you both and take the baby out myself." She warned the women. "We all know which options best for the baby though."

"Lois please if you do this the baby will die. I know you don't want that." Elliot pleaded.

Lois walked over to him, where he was lying on the floor, his body still feeling pretty numb. "Then tell her to take our baby out safely." Lois asked him, practically whispering.

"No. You can't take the baby yet Lois." Elliot said defiantly.

"Fine, but do you really want a crazy person performing the caesarian on her. I'll do it Elliot if that's the only way I can get our baby out." Lois said frankly, she was doing this with or without their help.

"You're not taking this baby Lois." Olivia yelled at her.

"You…" Lois said pointing to Melinda and completely ignoring Olivia "…start it now, get me my baby, now!" She yelled.

Melinda just shook her head. "No." She said calmly and confidently.

Lois screamed and turned the gun on Elliot then pulled the trigger.

Both women screamed as Elliot cursed and the sound of the gunshot echoed around the apartment.

"Elliot…" Olivia cried.

Elliot hand his hand pressed on his thigh where the bullet was snuggly lodged in his flesh. He'd took a bullet before but with his body still feeling pain from the electric shock he'd been hit with it felt twice as painful.

He was still waiting for enough control to come back to his body so he could get up and take Lois down before she did anything to Olivia and the baby or Melinda.

"I don't want to have to kill him, but if you don't do the caesarian then I will." Lois promised them.

"Fine." Melinda said. "But you have to let me prepare things so you have to give me some time alone with Olivia so I can get her ready. Okay?" Melinda said.

"Good. Thank you." Lois said.

Olivia just scoffed at her and fell back defeatidly onto the bed.

"Why don't you take Elliot into the living room and get his leg fixed up a little bit for me?" Melinda asked. "If you two are going to be leaving the city you need him to be able to walk to help you carry your things and the baby's things." Melinda said with a supportive smile.

"I'm not leaving you two." Elliot said.

"Just go Elliot it'll be okay." Melinda said as she looked at him saying_ 'trust me'_ with her eyes.

Lois nodded and smiled back, then began to drag Elliot out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Melinda turned to Olivia.

"I have a plan, but you're going to have to do everything I say, okay?" Melinda whispered to Olivia.

Olivia nodded and the tears in her eyes began to fall down her cheek. "Please don't let her take my baby Melinda." Olivia pleaded.

"Not in a million years." Melinda reassured her as she wiped away her tears.

**TBC**

**Not much of Elliot in that chapter but there will be in the next chapter. Sorry that its short but people keep nagging me to use the computer and stuff. **

**Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews and thank**_** you**_** for the help fluteskickbrass. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them because Dick Wolf does. **

**Chapter 19**

Elliot sat on the couch just looking at and hating Lois. "Just think soon we're going to be parents, I can't wait." Lois said,

Elliot just scoffed. He knew for sure that she had a few friends sitting up in the attic now. "Just how crazy are you?" Elliot said to her as she dabbed at his bloodied leg.

"You can be so cruel you' know." She said sounding hurt and purposely pressing down harder than was necessary on his wound..

"Say's the person who killed and cut up my neighbors and is now holding me, my partner and my friend hostage. You' know I'm not sure if you are crazy or just really really stupid." He said angrily.

Lois slapped him across the face. "I'm willing to let that one go this time, but hurt me again and I'll be killing and cutting up your little Olivia too." Lois mocked.

Elliot wanted to seriously throttle her and given the chance he was going to. 

Both he and Lois looked to the bedroom as they heard a cry. Lois pulled him up and pointed the gun at him and made him lead the way into the bedroom. Olivia was clutching her stomach and Elliot could see a wet stain lingering on her trousers between her legs, he knew what that meant.

"Her waters broke she's going into early labor, probably due to all the stress.." Melinda told them both with sheer worry in her voice.

"She's having the baby now!" Lois said excitedly.

"Yea so I need you two to get me some towels and hot water." Melinda said.

Elliot looked at them, trying to work something out. Melinda nodded to him. She figured he got what was going on. "Come on Lois." He said as he led her out.

"Did it have to be cold water you threw on me?" Olivia asked once the others were out of the room.

"Sorry I was rushing before they came back in here, it was all there was." Melinda said.

"Yea and that glass of water had been there for two days now." Olivia complained, not because the water was not so fresh but more because she now had a chill between her legs.

"Think of it this way though. This is good practice for when you really are in labor." Melinda said.

Olivia just nodded. "Which isn't going to be for another few months if I can help it." 

"Well then let's make this as believable as possible." Melinda reminded her.

"Bear in mind I have never had a baby before." Olivia told her.

"Yea but you must have seen films where someone's had a baby?" Melinda said.

Olivia just nodded. "If it helps I'll pinch you every time you should be pretending to have a contraction." Melinda offered.

"And what do we do in a few hours when there's no baby, Lois will shoot us all for sure?" Olivia said, a little worried they may not have planned this through all the way.

"I'm hoping a miracle will happen in that time." Melinda said, secretly still praying.

- - - - - - 

In the bathroom Elliot watched as Lois grabbed towels, he was filling a bowl up with hot water, he had made sure it was red hot. "Are you done yet?" Lois asked him.

"Yea." Elliot said. 

He spun around as quickly as his injured leg would let him and threw the entire bowl of hot water onto Lois. She screamed in pain and covered her burning face with her hands as she fell to her knees the gun slid out of her hands.

Elliot kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. She began screaming and lashing out at him with her hands. He didn't notice as she grabbed a razor, he just felt pain as she dragged the blade across his arm. "Bitch!" He cursed.

She punched his leg were she had shot him. He cursed in pain. His reflexes were quick though and he punched her hard in the face she fell to the floor and he grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it right down and quickly held it over her face, suffocating her.

As much as he hated her he didn't want to have to kill her but he knew there was no other way, he was protecting Olivia, and the baby and Melinda. As she stopped squirming he let go and her body slumped to the floor. 

He stepped back and backed out of the bathroom. Melinda quickly stepped out of the bedroom to see what was happening. She saw his bloodied arm and immediately walked over to him and placed her hand over it, adding pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Lois?" She asked him.

"She's dead." He said, even now he had guilt in his voice.

"Keep your hand on this…" she told him, referring to his wound. "…I'll go call the others, get them to send help over." She said and she walked off to find the phone.

Elliot walked into the bedroom. Olivia looked at him with wonder in her eyes." What the hell happened?" She said.

"Lois is dead." He told her.

She just looked at him, she wanted to question him and find out how but she didn't. "Can you uncuff me?" She asked him.

Elliot walked over to a cupboard where Lois had left the keys, he grabbed them and walked over to Olivia and undid the cuff.

She began stroking her wrist where the cuffs had rubbed her skin raw. She stopped and put her hand on Elliot's arm and the other on his leg where he was bleeding. "We need to get you to a hospital." She said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh this?" She said pointing to her wet trousers. "Tap water, it was all part of Melinda's plan. We were going to fake my labor." She told him.

"Clever." He said simply.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "It's over." He told her.

Suddenly they both heard a noise. They turned around to see Lois holding a knife at Melinda's neck in the doorway. Elliot quickly grabbed his gun and spun around. He pointed the gun at Lois and fired twice.

**TBC**

**Let's hope Elliot's got a good aim.**

**Thanks for reading, sorry about the wait for this.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The reviews for the last chapter were great, thank you all.**

**The part in italics is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 20**

_As the sound of the gun shots rang through the tiny apartment, time seemed to move in slow motion._

_They all watched in what felt like slow motion as Lois fell to the floor. Two bullet holes spilling her blood from her chest, she squirmed for a minute before going still. Melinda kicked the knife away then checked for a pulse and rechecked just to be sure._

"_She's dead." She told them._

_Olivia flung her arms around Elliot and held him. He put the gun down and held her tight._

"_I'm gonna go call the others." Melinda said. "By the way thanks Elliot, for saving my life." She said._

_Elliot nodded to her and he and Olivia watched as she walked out. Elliot held Olivia's face in his hands, they just looked into each others eyes. "Thanks for saving us two…too…" Olivia said with a little laugh. _

_Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. Elliot was almost crying too, he was so happy that Lois, his crazed stalker was finally dead._

- - - - - - 

**3 months later.**

Elliot woke as he heard crying. He walked over to the cot that was in the corner of the room. He reached in and picked up his three day old daughter. He gently rocked her and tried to soothe her crying. He looked at his watch and suddenly knew why she crying.

He walked over to the bed were Olivia lay watching him. "She wants feeding and I'm afraid that's your job." Elliot said as he passed the baby to Olivia, who was now sitting up.

Elliot climbed back into bed next to her. He lay down and watched as his Olivia nursed the baby. He loved the way Olivia stroked their daughter's head as she fed.

Olivia noticed him watching. "What?" She asked him.

"You two are perfect." He said.

"You're not to bad yourself." She joked.

He scooted closer to her and held his daughters hand. "She eats like her daddy." Elliot said.

"What, non stop?" Olivia joked.

Elliot just laughed sarcastically and reached up and kissed her then settled back down. "Hey Maddie, why don't you save some for tomorrow…" Elliot joked.

"Leave her, don't you know breastfeeding helps to tone the body back up." Olivia argued. Truthfully she just liked the closeness with Maddie.

Maddie was short for Madison. It had taken them a day and a half to come up with a name for her, so for a while they were just calling her shrimp, because she was so tiny and always in pink. 

Elliot had come up with the name when he was sat watching a Knicks game, they were playing at Madison Square Garden. 

Eventually Madison stopped feeding. What she lacked in size she made up for in her appetite. Olivia placed her over her shoulder and rubbed her back to get rid of any wind she might have. Elliot watched them. He loved how natural being a mom came to Olivia.

Olivia looked at him. She knew why he was smiling at her. "You want a turn at burping her?" She asked him.

"No. You two make a better couple." He said as he continued watching. 

After a few tiny burps Olivia lay Maddie down on the bed in between them. Maddie lay on her back with her little arms above her head. She was facing Olivia who was gently stroking her face.

"Did you ever think that we might not have had this, I mean because of Lois?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Yea for a moment back there I did." He confessed. "But we're here now the three of us." He said as he rubbed Maddie's stomach.

Olivia smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you." Olivia told him.

"Love you more." He said.

Olivia smiled then closed her eyes and snuggled her face next to Maddie's. Elliot looked on at his small family then snuggled his face next to Maddie's head, his hand still resting on her little but now full belly. They were all back asleep in minutes.

**The End**

**Sorry I didn't give much warning that the ending was coming up. I hoped you liked the final chapter.**

**Thanks again to all of you for reading and for all of the amazing reviews.**

**So one last time, please leave a review. D**


End file.
